<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrouded Sensibilities by lundyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381937">Shrouded Sensibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lundyn/pseuds/lundyn'>lundyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wizard Racism, graphic depiction of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lundyn/pseuds/lundyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora Pendragon is a young Gryffindor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All her life she's been warned to keep her distance from Slytherins while away at school. So what is she to do when the cutest boy at school is a Slytherin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auroa Pendragon (OC)/Merrick Marchand (OC), OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Forward</strong>

</p><p>Shrouded Sensibilities is a passion project of mine that follows two OC's. This story involving them is more of an AU for the characters themselves, as they were not created to be inserted into the HP verse. However, I just couldn't pass on the idea to write a story involving them in the Wizarding World.</p><p>The story takes place not long after Horace Slughorn first becomes the Potions Professor, and I will be avoiding almost anything to do with Tom Riddle being at the school. Expect some wibbly wobbly timey wimey-ness with canon, because this is just for fun and these characters aren't meant to be the "big damn heroes". Those roles belong to the characters we know and love. </p><p>If you can find the above tolerable, I hope you will enjoy Shrouded Sensibilities.</p><p>Also, a big thank you to my writing partner Vex Praetor, the original creator for Merrick Marchand for not only letting me play with his character but providing invaluable help with dialogue.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouts filled the otherwise deserted stone hallway tucked with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If anyone passing by had been keen to take a peek, the sight would not have surprised them. The arguing sounds came from a pair of prefects no less. Gryffindor and Slytherin houses respectively, and the seventh years were infamous for not getting along.</p><p>Most of the angrier shouts came from the young Gryffindor woman with blond hair. Who waved her finger at the tall black haired Slytherin as if it were her wand. The lean young man seemed to take everything she shouted at him in stride, thin lips periodically curling up into a sly smirk as he let out stinging quips that only ruffled the Gryffindor's feathers all the more.</p><p>No one knew what had transpired to make them so at odds with one another. Other than doing their best to keep the house feud alive.</p><p>Truth be told, there had not been one clear precise moment that had then forever pitted the two against one another. But as with all things, there was a beginning. Specifically that first year. On the train to Hogwarts.</p><p>Whispers about the new Muggle-born students had floated down the cars from one cabin to the next. In the wizarding world, everyone knew everyone. At least by name. Those with unfamiliar names were quickly labeled as Muggle-borns.</p><p>Word reached a little blond first year, who at five feet tall at the age of eleven was not so little compared to her friends. Underneath her plain school cloak she wore fine red robes. Her family colors, and not because she hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor. Every member of her family had been in Gryffindor, and so would she. At least, that's what she'd told herself.</p><p>At first she had paid the gossip of the newest Muggle-borns little heed. But the mention of a small boy who everyone was avoiding because he was creepy looking caught her interest. Her gut had told her to leave her friends and go find him. No one should be alone, especially on their first trip to Hogwarts. As a Muggle-born he surely had a thousand questions that she could help him with.</p><p>But at eleven, peer pressure can have a strong pull. She didn't want her friends nosing in, perhaps making the boy feel he was being gawked at. Nor did she want her friends to tease her about being a Muggle lover. Even though her family was famously known for supporting Muggle-borns and half-bloods. Uttering the word mudblood had earned the otherwise spoiled blond one of her harshest punishments.</p><p>Grounded for the entirety of the summer. Not being able to fly around the manor's palatial grounds even just a few inches above the ground had been torturous. Her poor broom locked away in her father's study.</p><p>Despite the advisement of her gut, and knowing deep down what her father would say the right thing was, the little blond remained in the train compartment filled with her friends.</p><p>Later that evening, the sizable group of first years huddled together at the front of the Great Hall. Each rather impatiently waiting for their turn to sit beneath the Sorting Hat. Cheers filled the hall as each new student took their seat amongst their new family.</p><p>The little blond fervently hoped for Gryffindor, not paying attention to the others going before her. Having a last name toward the end of the alphabet was something most vexing.</p><p>"Marchand, Merrick." Called out the Deputy-Headmaster's voice. This name among all the others prompted the girl to look up from where she fidgeted with the end of her cloak. And not because they were getting ever closer to her name. That was the name of the odd boy everyone had been whispering.</p><p>At least, she supposed she could see why someone might find him odd. But to her, in that first moment of seeing him, he was the cutest little boy she had ever seen. He was short, shorter than most of the boys, spindly and pale. He looked like he barely ate at all. Along with those spider-like limbs was an angular face topped with a long mop of pitch dark hair. And even from where she stood in the crowd the girl in red robes with a crown of golden hair could tell his eyes matched his hair.</p><p>Almost at once she hoped he would be sorted into Gryffindor. That way, she could get to know him. Show him the ins and outs of Hogwarts and being a wizard. If she got into Gryffindor. Which she would.</p><p>Of all the first years that night, the Sorting Hat took longest with the small Marchand. It had been nearly fifteen whole minutes before the hat shouted out "Slytherin!" There were a few curious murmurs before the table decorated in green and silver erupted into cheers.</p><p>Her heart sank. Muggle-borns were one thing, but Slytherins were expressly off-limits. She would only be allowed to speak with him during shared classes. And even then, there would be looks. He'd have enough trouble being a Muggle-born in Slytherin. She wouldn't add to it by getting him called a Gryffindor lover too.</p><p>"Pendragon, Aurora!" Deputy-Headmaster Dumbledore called. Cheers from the Gryffindor table broke out, even before she had climbed onto the stool.</p><p>The Pendragon's were an ancient family with claims of being descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself. Claims with very little evidence to prove them. But also no evidence to prove the contrary.</p><p>The Sorting Hat settled around Aurora's head before whispering to her "Hmm, another Pendragon."</p><p>And then immediately shouted "Gryffindor!" To thunderous cheers and applause. Relief flowed over the brand new Gryffindor as she rushed to take a seat. Several older students immediately began to strike up conversation with the youngest Pendragon as the ceremony continued.</p><p>Being the center of attention frequently made Aurora uncomfortable, but she'd learned to manage. She had to manage. So she was all bright smiles and soft giggles throughout the night as she averted her gaze from the Slytherin table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second and Third Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That first year had gone fairly smoothly. At every turn Aurora avoided the Slytherin Merrick Marchand. She'd even been quite successful in avoiding looking at him during Potions with Professor Slughorn, which Slytherin and Gryffindor had together. It wasn't easy. He was still as cute as he was at the beginning of the year, though not as spindly after all the rich Hogwarts food.</p><p>But her pointed avoidance of him had gained her the attention of some fellow classmates who were most curious. On occasion they had pestered her, her only answer being that he was a Slytherin so it was quite natural as a Gryffindor to not give him the time of day. Though anyone with eyes could tell that Marchand was the only Slytherin she went to such great strides to avoid.</p><p>At the beginning of her second year, wandering down the train in search of an empty compartment, Aurora had bumped into a taller boy. And was shocked to look up into dark eyes she could picture so clearly without any thought. The blond Gryffindor had grown several inches over the year and summer, but Merrick had had quite the growth spurt. Though only an inch or so taller than her, it was a drastic difference compared to the year before. And from the looks of it, he'd not been able to get new robes.</p><p>He'd seen her gaze travel to the hem of his robes it seemed, for his gaze darkened. "Pardon me, Princess." There was nothing polite or cordial in his tone or the manner in which he stepped out of her way.</p><p>"I am not a Princess," was her simple retort as she huffed and held her head high, walking away. The very image of a princess.</p><p>In Potions that year, the insufferable Merrick was always in her line of sight. It didn't matter where she sat, or even when she got to class, he found a way to annoy her. Far more than once Aurora had snapped a quill or dropped a vial. And blamed it all on him.</p><p>Luckily that year there had been Quidditch. Her favorite sport. Now that she was a second year, she was old enough to try out. Aurora's father had placed her on a broom at a young age, and a love of Quidditch had soon followed. Including pestering the older magically inclined neighboring children to let her play.</p><p>Aurora made a fine beater, but she made a damn good chaser. And it was the position she loved the most. Seeker and keeper she found downright boring. Being a chaser was where the action was. Even in her little pick up games the young Pendragon walked away sore and bruised.</p><p>It was wonderful.</p><p>She loved getting dirty. Loved being sweaty and out of breath and sore beyond her wildest dreams. But Aurora loved a long, hot soak in a tub as much, if not more. Getting dirty was fun, but so was getting clean. She wore her bruises like a badge of honor, though her mother as a skilled healer was quick to mend any of her daughter's blemishes.</p><p>When Aurora made the Gryffindor team, she worried that it had only been because the captain, Abner Philpot, had hoped her father would sponsor the team. Much to her disappointment, the sixth year Gryffindor enquired. And it was to her immense relief thst she wasn't kicked off the team when she'd told Philpot that her father believed in fair and equal competition at school. If he bought new brooms for Gryffindor, he'd be buying new brooms for the other teams as well.</p><p>Which he ended up doing anyway as a celebratory donation for his daughter making the Quidditch team. Every school owned broom had been replaced.</p><p>Quidditch practice was her distraction from Potions and Merrick. </p><p>Then came the first match of the year. Against Slytherin. Everyone had turned out for the game, including her parents. Aurora found herself scanning the crowds when she could during the rough and fast paced game. Particularly the Slytherin section. </p><p>It didn't matter if he was there or not. And the insufferable Slytherin would of course be rooting for his own house. Yet even above the crowds on her broom he was difficult to miss.</p><p>A bludger hard to her shoulder, dislocating it and making her drop the quaffle brought the young player back to reality. She was being stupid. He was stupid. Quidditch was more important. And so she pressed on, allowing the pain to fuel her anger at herself and managing to fly. Crooked, and a bit off balance, but she was flying.</p><p>Gryffindor won the game. Barely. Orville Thorebourne had scored past Slytherin's keeper just as Slytherin caught the snitch. There had been some deliberation as to the timing, but the game had been called in Gryffindor's favor. 210 to 200.</p><p>Though Thorebourne had won them the match, her fellow players had swarmed Aurora when they all landed on the pitch. Flying injured with no complaint had won her their respect.</p><p>Over the course of that year, Professor Slughorn kept inviting Aurora to his parties. The invitation had made her nervous, and so she'd written to her father. The response was that she was not allowed to attend until her fourth year.</p><p>It confused her. She was supposed to keep a distance from Slytherins. And the Professor had not only been a Slytherin during his school boy days, but was now Head of House. So why would her father say she could attend a party, thrown by a Slytherin, with a number of Slytherin attendees, but not until her fourth year?</p><p>By her third year, Aurora had grown even more and was one of the tallest girls in Gryffindor. Only a handful of sixth and seventh years were taller. Marchand appeared to have had another large growth spurt over the summer.</p><p>Potions and Transfiguration classes were even harder that year, and Aurora found herself beginning to struggle. She wasn't horrible at Transfiguration, but not as good as she needed to be for her OWLS and NEWTS down the line. The Gryffindor needed better marks if she had any hope of becoming an Auror after Hogwarts.</p><p>Whereas she struggled in Potions and Transfiguration, Aurora excelled at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She'd even joined the Dueling Club. That, Quidditch and the library took up most of her free time.</p><p>Her other extracurricular activity seemed to be spats with Marchand. He would try to loom over her in the hallways, and took great joy in calling her Princess. Which Aurora hated. She was also too quick to bring out her wand, letting her temper get the better of her. And losing almost as many House Points as she earned.</p><p>Aurora wanted to wipe the smug smile off his bloody face.</p><p>Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup that year. She'd gotten better at ignoring Marchand in the stands. Although he was only there for Slytherin's games. Which for some reason bothered the blond all the more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her fourth year at Hogwarts was beyond the worst.</p><p>"You'll need a tutor I'm afraid, Miss Pendragon, if you wish to keep up this year. And I have the perfect tutor in mind." Were Professor Slughorn's chilling words.</p><p>Later in the week, Aurora met her tutor at the pre-arranged location. A small classroom typically used for tutoring sessions like this, not far from the Potions classroom. She hoped to Merlin that her tutor would have scarpered off so that she could request a new tutor.</p><p>But there he was, waiting for her. Merrick Marchand. Only fourteen, and he was already six feet tall. He wasn't spindly anymore, but lanky instead. Being near him put Aurora on edge, but she was hardly afraid of him.</p><p>He seemed to know, and sat far too close to her during their lessons.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" She snapped one afternoon when Merrick placed his hand over hers to guide her in stirring the poison antidote they were making.</p><p>Regret at her words immediately flowed through her. That was often how things went with the dark haired Slytherin. Aurora inevitably said something she would regret when her temper flared. Which only angered her more. And she ended up taking out her self loathing on him.</p><p>Did he think she didn't want him touching her because he was Muggle-born? That wasn't the case. </p><p>"I'm capable of stirring myself." She grumbled.</p><p>He didn't remove his hand, and kept guiding hers. "If that were so, you wouldn't be needing extra lessons now would you?" He cracked his sly grin at her.</p><p>Aurora grunted and glared at him, which made Marchand laugh. Damn him. </p><p>Merrick Marchand was Professor Slughorn's best student. And annoyingly, in Aurora's opinion, an excellent tutor. Realistically she could not ask for anyone better.</p><p>She wanted to hate him. He was an arrogant, insufferable arse. That was true. But Marchand remained, in Aurora's eyes at least, the most attractive boy at Hogwarts. It irritated her to no end. He would tease her at every opportunity, and give her that impish grin that did something to her insides that she didn't like.</p><p>Yet never once did Merrick humiliate her for being bad at Potions. His teasing on the subject was not belittling, and in his own strange manner he was encouraging. Her biggest problem with Potions was that she was impatient. The subject required a level of mindfulness and care that was honestly difficult for her. </p><p>It was much the same reason why she hated player the role of seeker or keeper in Quidditch. When a potion felt it was taking too long to boil, she would raise the heat of the flames. If the color didn't change fast enough, she would throw more ingredients in. And why was it necessary to so finely and precisely chop and prepare ingredients?</p><p>It was difficult for the blond to reign in her impatience.</p><p>To her credit, she tried.</p><p>Even though Marchand touching her at every opportunity only made it harder. Yet despite their arguments, and how Aurora hated herself at times, and the times he'd called their lessons off, her marks had improved.</p><p>The Quidditch match against Ravenaw had been exceptionally rough. Aurora had come away with a cut over her right eye, a bloody nose, bruised ribs and her shoulder had been dislocated once again. Only the bloody nose had been from the bludger. Even though she'd spent the night in the Hospital Wing, she was still sore the next day for her tutoring session with Marchand.</p><p>Who did not look happy at all. With all the time they spent together, Aurora didn't feel that she knew him. Their actual conversations were limited to Potions, and so she didn't feel comfortable asking him what was wrong.</p><p>During their lesson he didn't tease her. "Who went and brewed a Polyjuice Potion of you?" That seemed to crack his facade, though only a little.</p><p>The most annoying thing about his foul mood was that he was letting Aurora do very little. Oh, he let her gather ingredients, weigh them, manage the fire and do some preparations. But any cutting or stirring and Marchand took over. Which seemed to defeat the purpose of tutoring.</p><p>"I can do it myself, you know!" She said angrily, wrenching the large spoon from his long fingers. And winced from some lingering pain her shoulder.</p><p>A dark look crossed his angular features, and Aurora didn't know what to make of it. "If you want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch cup, you'll need to take it easy." Merrick lingered, looking almost as if he were about to say something more. Instead, he easily retrieved the spoon from her loose grip.</p><p>They didn't speak further on the topic, though Aurora's thoughts dwelled on it. How had he known she was injured? He hadn't been there. Aurora wasn't so arrogant as to believe the Slytherins were celebrating her injuries. But what if they had? And why did he seem to care?</p><p>In late January, Professor Slughorn invited Aurora once more to join his Slug Club. More precisely, the Valentine dinner he would be throwing. Aurora rather reluctantly agreed. Over the Christmas holiday her father had imparted on her that joining the Slug Club - oh how she hated that awful name - could be beneficial for her in the long run. </p><p>She did her hair up for the evening. Usually Aurora preferred her hair to be loose, or in a plait, but all it took was a few simple charms and her golden blond hair was elegantly coiffed. The dress robes she chose to wear were slightly off the shoulder and a deep red. The finishing touch was a pendant of her family crest.</p><p>Professor Slughorn greeted her enthusiastically when Aurora arrived in the large room he'd set up for the party. "Right on time, Miss Pendragon. Come, let me introduce you to everyone. So glad you could come."</p><p>Including Aurora, there were a dozen students in attendance. Half were from Slytherin, the rest an assortment from the other houses. Marchand was one of the guests, and as soon as she saw him she felt underdressed. Surely what would he think, as a Muggle-born, of her a Pureblood parading around in such a manner?</p><p>Thankfully, he kept his distance.</p><p>The evening went well. It hadn't been completely abhorrent. Aurora had spent much of her time chatting with Leontine Howlett, a sixth year Ravenclaw and well on her way to becoming Head Girl.</p><p>"So, how long are you going to keep us in suspense?" Layla Ravenwood asked while they were studying in the library that weekend. The fourth year Ravenclaw, no relation the other girl insisted, was Aurora's favorite studying partner.</p><p>"Yes! Dish! I need to know what you wore." Piped up Emma Carmichael, a third year Hufflepuff, not looking up from her sketchbook. The older girls had allowed Emma to sit with them one day when the library had been packed, and a strong friendship was born.</p><p>Layla came from a well known family that ran a lumberyard for the unique trees they came from. Ravenwood was a dark wood that many wealthy Pureblood families desired for their furniture. Emma's father was a wealthy man who was overly passionate in claiming Pureblood status. In spite of the Carmichael family name not appearing among the Sacred Twenty-eight. According to Emma, the family had been Slytherins for many generations, something her older brother had bungled by being sorted into Ravenclaw.</p><p>Emma had been her father's last hope. The small blond constantly downplayed the bruises on her arms and wrists when returning from holidays and summer.</p><p>"It was just a fancy dinner party. Nothing all that special, and honestly a little boring." Aurora told her friends. "I don't know why he hasn't invited you, Layla." The brunette witch sought to become Head Healer at St. Mungos, and Aurora didn't doubt her ability. The petite girl was incredibly gifted.</p><p>"Healers aren't special." Layla shrugged noncommittally. "Besides, I think he might still hold a grudge against my family. But we're not talking about me." She waved her quill in Aurora's face. "Was he there?"</p><p>That got Emma to look up from her sketches. They all knew who Layla was talking about.</p><p>"Yes," Aurora grumbled.</p><p>"He must have looked dashing in dress robes." Emma opined.</p><p>"He's not a troll, but he's far too skinny." Were Layla's thoughts.</p><p>"Why are we talking about his looks? Why are we talking about him at all?" Aurora asked irritatedly.</p><p>"Because he's the cutest Slytherin." Emma stated matter of factly.</p><p>"And he's your tutor." Layla smiled sweetly at the taller blond.</p><p>"He's an arse. And you lot are my friends precisely because you don't talk about silly subjects like boys." Her friends giggled softly, but thankfully the subject was dropped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fifth Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her tutoring sessions with Marchand continued into their fifth year. Only there had been a change. Professor Slughorn had been so impressed with Aurora's rising marks that he had given Marchand more students to tutor. Aurora had walked into the small classroom at the beginning of the year, and had stopped dead when she saw nearly ten other students.</p><p>Gone were her one on one lessons. So too was the more pleasant banter that had been building between them by the end of the year. Now she had to share him with simpering girls who spent more time staring at the tall lanky boy adoringly than working on their potions. Nevermind the giggling the gaggle of girls would erupt into when he ever so briefly touched one of them.</p><p>Yet Aurora couldn't help but notice that Marchand never took their hands in his to guide them the way he once had with her. The Gryffindor found herself missing that contact with him.</p><p>"Go out with me," Barrow Borealis said after he caught Aurora outside of the Transfiguration classroom. The Gryffindor sixth year was good looking. According to other girls. But blonde and blue eyed wasn't really her type.</p><p>"Sure." Yet the agreement came out of her mouth. She liked Barrow well enough beyond his looks.</p><p>"Hogsmead this weekend?" </p><p>"Quidditch practice." Aurora shook her head as she headed toward the Great Hall for lunch. Barrow followed beside her.</p><p>"All weekend?" He asked disbelievingly.</p><p>"No. But I'm studying for my OWLS on Sunday."</p><p>"With Marchand?" There was an angry tone to Barrow's voice that Aurora didn't care for.</p><p>"No." She stopped and looked at him. "He's my Potions tutor, along with a number of others. I'm studying Transfiguration with Layla Ravenwood."</p><p>"Well you're not making this easy, Aurora." She supposed the pout he gave her was supposed to be attractive.</p><p>"I'm not dropping plans I've had scheduled for weeks. I'm sure Layla wouldn't mind if you joined us. You did really well on your OWLS for Transfiguration, didn't you?" Aurora hesitantly offered.</p><p>Barrow looked perturbed, but shrugged his shoulders. "Not what I'd call romantic, but why not?" He took Aurora's hand in his as she started back toward the Great Hall.</p><p>It didn't feel the same as when Merrick held her hand. Even if it was only to guide her.</p><p>"I don't like you being tutored by that Slytherin," Barrow told Aurora more than a month after they had started dating. The Gryffindor common room was noisy and filled with celebrating students. They'd just beaten Slytherin in Quidditch, and Aurora had walked away with only some minor bruising this time.</p><p>"He's excellent at Potions. And Professor Slughorn assigned him as my tutor." She didn't understand what Barrow's problem was.</p><p>"He's a Slytherin." As if that settled the matter.</p><p>"As is Professor Slughorn. Should I forfeit my future ambitions and stop taking Potions because you don't like Slytherins?" He was treading thin ice with her.</p><p>"I'm just looking out for you. Marchand's a bastard who plays with girls' hearts." His look of concern wasn't all that convincing.</p><p>"I can take care of myself." Aurora replied sternly. "I'm well aware that he's a bastard. That doesn't stop him from being a good tutor, and I owe my high marks to him." Merrick snogging girls? Why did that make her heart hurt so much?</p><p>When Aurora tried to leave Barrow to talk with her teammates, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close. "Don't be mad." Barrow kissed her.</p><p>It was wet, sloppy, and uncomfortable. Especially when he tried to shove his tongue into Aurora's mouth. That was when Aurora shoved him away and left. She supposed that first kisses weren't meant to be amazing.</p><p>Two weeks later, on her way to Charms, Aurora found Barrow snogging Effie Dovetail in the hallway. She wasn't hurt, after all she hardly cared about the older boy, but Aurora was still upset.</p><p>"We're through, Barrow. I don't want you to ever speak to me again." She told him after kneeing him straight in the bollocks.</p><p>"But what about Slughorn's party?" He called out. Aurora had invited him as her date to the upcoming party. Only after he had pestered her incessantly about it.</p><p>So that's what he had wanted from her.</p><p>"The Slug Club doesn't permit for low class slime." Aurora walked off without looking back.</p><p>Later that evening, Barrow came into the common room with a split lip and looking green around the gills. He wouldn't even look at Aurora, which suited her just fine. Word of their breakup had spread. Effie was a notorious gossip. All of Hufflepuff likely knew of the breakup before Aurora had even gotten to Charms.</p><p>"Did you do that?" Asked Agatha Inkwell, fellow Chaser and one of Aurora's closest friends in Gryffindor.</p><p>"No." She wondered who had, though. Barrow was a right prat, but not prone to getting into scuffles.</p><p>The next morning, the gossip was all about how Barrow had been puking slugs all night.</p><p>After breakfast, Aurora got a talking to and a detention from Professor Dumbledore for assaulting another student. As she had been made a prefect that year, she felt particularly bad for letting down her Head of House. Not that she regretted her actions at all. Barrow had deserved it. Including the slugs.</p><p>Detention was with Professor Slughorn in the Potions lab to clean cauldrons and potion vials. Aurora was shocked, to say the least, upon discovering that Marchand had detention as well. Like her, he'd been made a prefect. And also didn't look the least contrite as he scrubbed cauldrons.</p><p>"What are you in for?" She dared to ask.</p><p>"Hexed another student." Was his nonchalant answer.</p><p>Aurora's heart skipped a beat. Had it been him? She didn't know of anyone else who'd been hexed recently.</p><p>"You?" His question surprised her a little and knocked her from her thoughts.</p><p>"Broke up with my boyfriend. Rather forcefully." He nodded, and they didn't say another word.</p><p>The school year crept ever closer to the OWLS. Aurora's time was preoccupied with studying. Layla was her primary studying companion, who was a boon when it came to Transfiguration. In return, Aurora helped Layla with Defense Against the Dark Arts. She still attended her crowded lessons with Marchand. Even without his undivided attention Aurora continued to excel.</p><p>For the most part. </p><p>On more than one occasion the flirtation of the other girls hit a nerve. The largest culprit of all was a pretty fourth year Ravenclaw with silver hair and big brown eyes. She called for Marchand's attention constantly. At the very least he seemed to see past her machinations to some degree, and did not allow her to monopolize his time.</p><p>Eventually Marchand closed tutoring sessions to only fifth years. That made it easier to focus. And certainly he needed to do his own studying.</p><p>The pressure grew for every fifth year at Hogwarts. Cases of anxiety were on the rise. Aurora dealt with her own by either flying or running. Some days she needed to take longer runs after seeing Marchand and the silver haired girl in the hallways. Sophie was her name, according to Layla.</p><p>The exams came, and after a long two weeks, went. And with it, the end of term.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sixth Years - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That summer, her parents threw a lavish ball for her sixteenth birthday. The guest list had numbered in the hundreds. Far less than half of the attendees were Aurora's age. Still, it had been a wonderful party filled with music, dancing and plenty of butterbeer.</p><p>A few days after, the results of her OWLS came in, and there was more cause for celebration in the Pendragon household. Aurora had gotten all O's and E's in the subjects she needed to continue in to pursue becoming an Auror. The O's in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts had been no surprise. What was a surprise was the O in Potions.</p><p>Aurora had been elated. Professor Slughorn accepted E's so that was all she had needed. To receive an O had been completely beyond her expectations. And she owed it all to Marchand. But how to thank him?</p><p>The answer came to her as Aurora and her mother went shopping in Diagon Alley for the new term. Aurora caught sight of a lovely set of silver scales. Around the column was a snake with onyx eyes. It made her think of Merrick. With her own pocket money, Aurora purchased it, not wanting to field questions from her mother. Aurora even had it gift wrapped in shiny silver paper, topped with a black satin bow trimmed with silver. She hid it amongst her other purchases, and as soon as she got home it went into her school trunk.</p><p>After the first day of school, Aurora snuck the thank you gift into the classroom Marchand used for the tutoring lessons. With it, she attached a note. In her sprawling script it read:</p><p>I received an O in Potions.<br/>I could not have done it without your help.<br/>Thank you.<br/>~AP</p><p>Aurora sealed the note with red wax stamped with a rose. She placed a charm on the seal so that only Marchand could break it.</p><p>The next Potions class, she caught him using the scales. She had to fight back the urge to blush. It made her happy that he seemed to like it. Or at least had a use for it.</p><p>"I don't think you'll be needing a tutor anymore, Miss Pendragon. This is one of the best Wit-Sharpening Potions I've ever seen!" Professor Slughorn told Aurora after class as she felt her heart sink for some strange reason. "Don't you think so, Mr. Marchand? You have a promising role as a Potions Master ahead of you if I do say so myself." The Professor chuckled to himself.</p><p>"She has shown remarkable improvement, yes, Sir." He didn't need to talk about her like she was an imbecile. Aurora glowered in his direction.</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." Aurora said politely, ignoring her conflicting emotions.</p><p>"Your father must certainly be proud, Miss Pendragon. An O! Why, I don't believe a Pendragon has scored that high in several generations." Aurora winced inwardly at the Professor's backhanded compliment.</p><p>"He is, Sir."</p><p>"Well, that's Pendragons for you. Succinct and to the point. Best be off to your next class. And well done, both of you." Professor Slughorn waved them both off.</p><p>"You must be relieved to finally be rid of me. Now it'll just be your adoring fan girls." Aurora didn't know why she was being so snippy but the words came out before she could stop them.</p><p>"Mmm, yes, about that." Turning back to Professor Slughorn, he spoke up. "Professor, perhaps Miss Pendragon can give back to the rest of the student body? With her scores, she's clearly capable of teaching others the material and my session has grown quite large. I could do with an assistant."</p><p>"What a capital idea, my good boy! Miss Pendragon, please assist Mr. Marchand with the tutoring sessions. You'll receive extra credit, and I know that eagerness to help the team would look very good to Mr. Firethron in the Auror's office." Aurora felt her jaw drop as she stood there, stunned. The Professor had her cornered. She couldn't possibly say no. </p><p>And why would Marchand want her as an assistant? Granted she'd just been feeling morose about not attending his sessions. But this felt ridiculous. Her? An assistant in tutoring Potions? He'd helped her get an O, but that didn't mean she could teach it!</p><p>"Of course, Professor. I'd be happy to help." Her smile was forced.</p><p>As they left the classroom, she hissed at Marchand. "I hate you, you arse."</p><p>She was met with his impish grin. Even when mad at him, it made her stomach flip. "I'll need someone to help keep the "fan girls" as you said, from overrunning me. Seems to me you're the best candidate."</p><p>Aurora glared at him. Stupid Slytherin. "Don't get mad at me when there's a riot because they're not getting their precious time with you."</p><p>"Poor things," he shrugged as they walked down the hall. "Can't always get what they want. If they paid more attention and actually proved themselves to be capable, then they'd be my assistant instead." Dark eyes turned to look at her, something akin to tenderness within them. "At least you've never wasted my time and actually appreciate it."</p><p>"I'm in school to learn and pursue my career. Not fawn over boys and find my future husband." She huffed, looking away from him. "And my parents taught me basic manners."</p><p>"That's why I like you." He turned and walked away.</p><p>Aurora stood there, positively dumbfounded. He liked her? No. At least not like that. That was ridiculous. He was just toying with her, like he always did. She glared at his back before turning about to go find Layla. She needed to rant about the insufferable Slytherin. And compare notes before Transfiguration.</p><p>As she walked off, Sophie, Merrick's biggest fan girl, ran past. She was shouting "Merry!" at the top of her lungs. Aurora cringed. She wouldn't wish that girl on anyone, not even Merrick. But of course it would figure she was his type. Short, petite and that particular type of girly cute. Things Aurora was most certainly not. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the thoughts her mind wanted to conjure up.</p><p>Later in the day, Aurora and her cross-house friends had gathered up some sandwiches from the Great Hall and were lunching outdoors in the crisp fall air. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were the only ones she trusted saying anything to about Marchand, past that he was an arse. Some times Aurora felt out of place amongst her friends. Both girls were a good five inches shorter than the statuesque Gryffindor. The perfect images of femininity with their soft features, pale skin and ample curves in the right places. Not that Aurora herself was without curves. Just not as ample as her friends.</p><p>She knew curves came with their own problems too. Both Layla and Emma had been early bloomers. Aurora had watched with disgust as older boys had hit on and leered at her friends. Thankfully ignoring her.</p><p>The grass wasn't always greener on the other side.</p><p>Her long legs stretched out on the grass, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her tanned legs. The long winter months at Hogwarts were sometimes unbearable for the sun loving girl and she wanted to enjoy the sun while it still lasted. "He got Professor Slughorn to make me his assistant this year." Aurora blurted out.</p><p>Layla stopped mid bite of her sandwich. Neither girl needed to ask who Aurora was talking about. "How did he 'get' the Professor to make you do something?" Layla inquired after swallowing her bite.</p><p>"You know Slughorn. Not so subtly dropping a hint he can help with my career plans if I help Marchand." Recalling the sly comment made Aurora want to throw something.</p><p>"That explains the Professor, not Marchand." Layla said simply.</p><p>"Oh, he laid it on real thick for the Professor. That because I did so well on my Potions OWLs that I would be of great help." Aurora flopped onto her back, rather melodramatically which caused her friends to snicker.</p><p>"But why would he do that?" Emma asked far too innocently.</p><p>"To torture me, the arse." Aurora ignored their laughter.</p><p>"Why in Rowena's name would he choose to do that by having you help him tutor. It seems highly counterproductive. If his goal was to torture you, why put the education of others at risk? Especially after he's shown such great care in helping your marks. There's much easier ways to torture you, Aurora." Layla lectured in her typical fashion. The Ravenclaw just had to bring things to logic.</p><p>Aurora looked to Emma for help. The other blond shook her head. "You know Layla's right. For someone who doesn't like you, it's odd that he'd want to spend more time with you."</p><p>Layla gave Emma a not so subtle shove, making the emerald eyed girl blush. Aurora eyed them warily, ignoring the little leap her heart had made. Her friends were confusing her. He was confusing her. Her own emotions were confusing her! Just last year she had secretly missed having Marchand all to herself. Now she would be getting some of that private time back.</p><p>She didn't like him. He was an arse.</p><p>Only she did, and that was part of why she liked him. It didn't help that his actual arse was nice to look at.</p><p>Aurora groaned and draped an arm over her eyes. "You lot are no help at all."</p><p>"It will be good for you, Aurora. It might not be NEWT level, but it will help reinforce your skills." Layla tried to reassure her best friend.</p><p>"And I promise I won't sign up for sessions. Any help I need with OWLs I'll get from Layla, right?" Emma chimed in.</p><p>Aurora peeked out from behind her arm. "He just better not schedule tutoring sessions when I have Quidditch!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sixth Years - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, the smut begins here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that week, Aurora was headed to the tutoring classroom an hour earlier than she had the previous two years. Marchand had never once scheduled a session in conflict with her Quidditch practice or any games. She didn't know why she had worried he would start now. He very well could have. He could have made her pick between her marks and Quidditch.</p><p>Her marks would have won out in the end. As much as she loved Quidditch, Aurora had no notion of going pro after school. Was she good enough? Possibly. But if she got recruited there would always be a lingering doubt that it was because of her family name. Becoming an Auror relied heavily on her ability in a wider range of skills. While her name was bound to have some influence, if she were inept the Ministry would be putting others at risk. In Quidditch, they could just bench her. Make her second string, even.</p><p>Quidditch brought her joy, but it wasn't a career.</p><p>And still, Marchand had never made her choose. He was an arse, not cruel.</p><p>Arriving at the small classroom, she took a deep breath before slowly opening the heavy door. Unsurprisingly, Marchand was already there and sitting behind the large desk at the front of the room. He was reading, and looked up as soon as she entered. His dark, enchanting eyes met hers.</p><p>Damnit all, why was she so nervous?</p><p>He quickly slipped the small book into his book bag. Though she didn't catch a glimpse of the title, it was certainly no school book. What was he reading, Aurora wondered.</p><p>"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Aurora asked as nonchalantly as she could manage. She plopped her bag down, and brought a stool over to the front of the desk, sitting across from him, elbows on the desk.</p><p>"Just a basic overview, getting a feel for what everyone needs to work on." Merrick presented her with sheets of parchment. Test questions were written out on each sheet. Aurora glanced over the questions. If they hadn't been written in his hand, she would have thought Professor Slughorn had prepared the test. It was a good test.</p><p>"This looks really good." Was he wanting to become a professor? He'd certainly make a good one. Merrick had impressed her repeatedly with his patience with those he tutored. Herself included, despite some of their rows in the past. "It looks like you have everything under control. Why do you need me again?"</p><p>"I'll require assistance when it comes to grading. And I should think you wouldn't have forgotten that these tutoring sessions are more than just tests over summer break." He gave her that annoyingly charming grin that simultaneously made her want to smack him and kiss him.</p><p>"No, I haven't," she huffed. "But for today?" It'd be awkward to just sit silently like she was some decoration.</p><p>"Have to announce that you'll be my assistant eventually." He shrugged. "And assistance proctoring. Don't want my fan girls, as you called them, getting distracted." Again with the smirk. It seemed to come so effortlessly to him.</p><p>They went over the test some more. Tests, really. It was more than just fifth years who had signed up for lessons. When the class came filing in, with Sophie at the head of the line, Aurora looked on in surprise. No wonder Marchand needed help!</p><p>The number of students looking for his help had nearly doubled from last year. Most were fifth and fourth years, but there were a handful of thirds too. It even seemed that word of her O had gotten around too. Likely due to Professor Slughorn himself. A few of the new fifth years had noticed her, and Aurora was certain she heard them whispering about how Marchand was a brilliant tutor if he got a Pendragon an O. It rankled a bit. Yes, she couldn't have done it without his help but she was the one who had put in all the work.</p><p>Once the students were all seated, Marchand began his overview of the sessions. Including introducing Aurora as his assistant. Complete with mention of how she was excellent proof that with hard work anyone could do well at potions.</p><p>Had he just complimented her? It was just because she was his proof of being a good tutor. But it had certainly sounded like a compliment, and he'd flashed her a quick smile. From out among the students, Aurora could feel a pointed glare coming from Sophie. That girl was something else. She was hardly the younger girl's rival for the tall Slytherin's affections. All she was his assistant, and other than the odd smile that made her heart flutter like a cluster of butterflies, he hardly gave the blond sixth year a second glance.</p><p>Two days later, the Gryffindor and Slytherin were once again in the small classroom. This time grading the tests they'd given out. Due to the number of attendees, Marchand had told her after their first session that they would need to meet on weekends to go over the previous session and begin prep for the next one. Aurora had just shrugged and mentioned that so long as the times didn't interfere with Quidditch, it was no bother to her.</p><p> Marchand's expression had been dark when they had met up outside the classroom. It hadn't been hard to guess the reason. An overly chipper "Bye-bye, Merry!" had been easy to hear down the hall. Sophie had set her sights on Marchand, and it made Aurora want to laugh. The nickname that the girl had given him alone was pure hilarity. Marchand was the furthest possible wizard from being merry.</p><p>It also made her want to lock her face into a permanent glower with her hands balled into fists. Tossing the quaffle around later at practice today would be helpful in getting rid of the dark feelings bubbling within Aurora.</p><p>The first trip to Hogsmeade had just been announced, and though still several weeks away all the third years and up were eagerly making plans. Aurora usually went with her friends in Gryffindor, but always made time to spend with Layla and Emma as well. She wondered if Sophie had already accosted Marchand about going to Hogsmeade. Now that she thought of it, Aurora wasn't certain she'd ever seen him in the village. Surely he'd gone before, but all the same it wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't.</p><p>"So what did Sophie want?" The question slipped out unintentionally.</p><p>The dark look Marchand gave her made the Gryffindor want to laugh. Helped by the sight of him uncharacteristically losing control of his quill on the roll of parchment he graded. "She invited me to Hogsmeade." The tone of his voice implied that he wasn't thrilled by the invitation, which surprised Aurora a little.</p><p>"Did you say yes?" Aurora knew she shouldn't have asked. It was none of her business who Marchand spent his time with. Though he deserved someone better than Sophie, a girl who couldn't even realize he abhorred the nickname she'd given him. Yet she still asked, and tried to look interested in the parchment before her as she did, as if it was merely an offhanded question and that she wasn't dying to know the answer.</p><p>"When it became quite clear that she was looking forward to spending time with me, alone in the castle, as I worked on ideas for lessons, the most optimal choice was to accept going to Hogsmeade." There was a long pause, and Aurora looked up into his dark, handsome eyes. "Only then did she mention her desire to procure a table for the two of us at Madame Puddifoot's."</p><p>In spite of his dark expression and his furrowed brows, Aurora couldn't help herself any longer. She burst into a fit of laughter so hard that her face started to turn red from lack of air. The cross look he shot at her for laughing at his misfortune only made her laugh harder.</p><p>"Oh you poor man," Aurora managed to gasp out eventually. "I'm so sorry, Marchand. That place is absolutely horrendous. No one deserves that, not even you!"</p><p>"You've been before?" He arched an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"As a kid. Though it's typically just couples, my parents did enjoy a family Valentine's tea there. With school and everything, I haven't been in years thankfully. Give me a table in a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks any day." She bit her lip before she could let it spill that she imagined it was his hand she held in that dark corner. </p><p>"With Borealis, I presume." The dry remark was like a punch.</p><p>"No. I was never alone with that bastard at the Three Broomsticks. Or anyone else for that matter, not that it's any of your business." Aurora spat back. She hated him bringing up one of her biggest mistakes in her entire school career.</p><p>"You'd best be careful now that Sophie's set her sights on you." Aurora spoke again after a few minutes of silence. Marchand caught her gaze with a quirked eyebrow. "If she's anything like her mother, she's after her MRS and doesn't give a lick about her OWLs and NEWTs."</p><p>Marchand grunted. "I have no use for a homebody. Or someone without aspirations for something more."</p><p>Aurora felt like her jaw hit the floor. "So you want someone dragging you out of the house for social functions? I'd have figured a homebody would be just your type."</p><p>"Just because I choose to keep my own counsel and deal with useless people as little as possible doesn't mean I wouldn't be okay with going out with the right person." He replied matter of factly.</p><p>"Good to know, if not a little surprising. It'd be a bit of a shame if you never made social appearances seeing as dress robes don't do you any disservice." Aurora wanted to kick herself after letting that slip.</p><p>Marchand arched a brow at her. "Miss Pendragon, have you been checking me out? I thought you weren't here to fawn over boys." He teased.</p><p>Aurora rolled her eyes in an effort to not blush. "Not fawning over boys doesn't make me wholly unobservant to the more brutish sex. You're so freakishly tall that you're rather hard to miss." She shot back. </p><p>"Brutish? Please. I've seen you on the Quidditch pitch."</p><p>"Quidditch requires a certain tenacity that I am not ashamed to say I have in spades. That does not preclude men from being brutish or boorish off the pitch. And a woman of high standing such as myself does well to take note of such behavior." Their banter had her wanting to smile and giggle. It was these kinds of moments she enjoyed most with Marchand. He was an arse, but an amusing one.</p><p>He made a face. "Then best that a woman of such high standing such as yourself not spend more time than necessary with a man of ill-repute such as myself. Reputation is hard to build and easy to destroy."</p><p>His words stung. She didn't like hearing him denigrate himself in such a manner. "If by ill-repute you mean being a Muggle-born Slytherin who prefers to keep to himself. My family is well known for being Muggle lovers, and I've since chosen to question my father's concerns about fraternizing with Slytherins. I've not seen you pick on those beneath you. A philanderer the likes of Barrow Borealis is a far greater risk to my reputation than you." She'd stand up for him, even if he wouldn't.</p><p>Marchand rewarded her with his trademark smirk. "Last I checked, Barrow Borealis was claiming that I hexed him to cause that as well.  He’s the victim, don’t you know, and inconsolable thanks to losing you. The perception is that I’m the bad guy… and perception is all that matters."</p><p>"He what?!" Aurora felt rage rise up within her as she slammed her hands onto the desk as she stood. "The slimy little bastard. Inconsolable? Hah! He only wanted my connections. I don't even know why he got sorted into Gryffindor in the first place. And why in bloody hell would anyone believe that you of all people would hex him so that I'd break up with him. That's absurd. Those people are worth avoiding if they're so dense."</p><p>"It’s hard to avoid the entire student body, Pendragon, but trust me, I do try." Did she hear something akin to sadness in his voice? Or was it just wishful thinking? "And you know exactly why they believe I would do that. It’s easy to believe the outsider does anything. He’s also not a filthy mudblood. Though, surprisingly, the rumor has actually raised my esteem in the eyes of my fellow Slytherins. You’re a popular target."</p><p>Aurora hated how quick Marchand was to call himself by that vile term. Worse yet, even seemed to believe it. A part of her wanted to do whatever it took so that he'd never label himself as such again, but she didn't even know how to start.</p><p>"Why? Because you're Slytherin? Ridiculous." Aurora rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nature of their classmates. And at her own behavior in their earlier years. "Though I suppose someone might think you did it to make me heartbroken. Which clearly backfired, as that emotion cannot be attributed to me at all. I should never have agreed to go out with him in the first place. He's boring, and wanted me to stop our tutoring sessions. At least you've garnered some benefit from the rumor. I however want to break his nose now along with cracking his balls again." Aurora paced across the room, her hands balled up into her robes to refrain from taking her anger out on some poor unfortunate desk or chair.</p><p>Meanwhile, Marchand kicked his feet up on the desk, quill in hand with a test laying against a tablet. A content smirk spread across his lips. "Please do, I’m sure that would somehow be my fault too. The Slytherin prefect might actually get some respect from his peers for a change. I did wonder what you saw in him."</p><p>That made her stop. Why would he wonder? Why would he care?</p><p>"How can you be so bloody relaxed?" Aurora sighed and ran a hand through her hair before sitting back down at the desk. "He asked, and seemed a decent enough sort. Why say no? No one else had asked me. At the time it seemed a fair way to get to know another student better. Granted, I was proven horribly wrong but oh well."</p><p>He flashed her a wicked grin before shrugging. His tone, however, had a hard edge to it that was not lost on Aurora as she listened. "As for being relaxed… They want to get under my skin. If I let them, they win… And they can win over my dead body." Marchand made a face at her description of her 'relationship' that Aurora just managed to catch. "Figured you were just there for the pretty face like everyone else. His ambitions were pretty clear, even before I overheard him."</p><p>"Pretty face? I suppose it is, but that's hardly why I said yes." It was Aurora's turn to shrug. She knew other girls in Gryffindor gushed over Barrow's appearance. Even though she could recognize him as attractive, she didn't quite get the appeal. Especially not when compared with the man in front of her. </p><p>"Must there be an intense physical attraction to want to get to know someone of the opposite sex better? If that's the case, my dating pool is apparently outside Britain." A lie, but not like she would tell him. "Unfortunately, I hadn't caught wind of his ambitions."</p><p>Aurora sighed, and whispered with a hint of dejection in her voice. "He was the first to show interest, outside Quidditch, and I was a little curious." She had thought it might have been her only chance at a school romance, and despite all her talk about lack of interest in boys, the blond had yearned for the experience.</p><p>"Generally helps with the whole relationship thing." Came his dry, sardonic voice. "Also, no, he wasn’t. However, like potions, subtlety is not a Pendragon strength, nor is recognizing it." The flippant comment and obvious dig stung. Here she was, allowing herself to be vulnerable for a moment and this was how the prat responded?</p><p>"Well obviously I know now he wasn't actually interested in me." She snapped, completely and unknowingly missing the aforementioned subtlety. "There is absolutely no reason to belittle me or besmirch my family name because of a lapse in character judgement."</p><p>He gave her that smirk once more, though it came with a bit of a bittersweet tinge that was lost on the Gryffindor. "Case in point."</p><p>Aurora frowned at Marchand. "What in Merlin's name are you on about? You make no sense half the damn time."</p><p>"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Miss Pendragon." He waved her away dismissively, which made her frown. "How are your half of the tests looking?"</p><p>"You're positively daft." Aurora rolled her eyes at him. "They look fine, for the most part. Sophie's is covered in hearts, as expected. Girl's mad about you. Abigail looks like she could use some extra help. She can't tell the difference between a Draught of Peace and a Befuddlement Draught."</p><p>"In my experience, the proper application of a Befuddlement Draught can lead to a greater Peace than a Draught of Peace. And Sophie is just plain mad. Like the Hatter." There was a pause before he spoke again. "She asked me to come with her over winter break so she could introduce me to her parents."</p><p>"Wait, she what?" Aurora tried desperately to contain the laughter bubbling within her. "Oh that... That's just priceless!" Her control failed  horribly and she burst out laughing. "You're telling me that not only did she ask you to Madame Puddifoot's for the first Hogsmeade outing, she invited you to her home for Christmas holiday? We're not even halfway through September yet! You didn't say yes to that, did you?"</p><p>"Apparently she thinks if she says something enough times, it becomes true. I am not her boyfriend, but she is adamant that I am. And no, I did not say yes to such an outlandish invitation." Marchand was clearly not as amused as she by these events. </p><p>Not to say that Aurora wasn't also relieved to hear that Marchand wasn't interested in dating Sophie. Let alone interested in the girl at all.</p><p>"Still, be careful. It worked for her mother. Well, mostly. Her mother tried to sink her claws into my father. But it did work on Sophie's father. If she's loud enough, the whole school will believe it and you'll be off limits to the other girls." Not that that would be a bad thing. Sophie's persistence could work to Aurora's selfish advantage.</p><p>"That's about the only saving grace. At least it keeps all the other girls I'm uninterested in away."</p><p>Aurora narrowed her gaze at him curiously. "I don't know what it's like with Muggle girls, but witches can be extremely wicked. Girls have done some rather nasty hexes to keep an interested party away."</p><p>"Muggle girls mostly stick with rumors and the like. It's a lot easier when you cannot be hexed. As for whatever she's going to do to the others, that's fine. I'm not interested in them and the one I am interested in would figure out how to deal with her."</p><p>Aurora felt her heart sink. He was interested in someone? Of course he was. Why wouldn't he be? There were so many girls it could be, and all better options than Sophie. Oh, Merlin's beard, she hoped it wasn't Layla!</p><p>"You're interested in someone?" She asked hesitantly and hoped to Merlin that her voice didn't betray just how crestfallen she was by the news. "I hope they're as tough as you think they are."</p><p>"I am unashamed to say that she's got a certain sort of tenacity in spades." He rolled his shoulder up in a shrug as he looked at her above the paper he graded.</p><p>She looked up at him curiously as her heart beat furiously in her chest. "Interesting choice of words. I'd guess she plays Quidditch then?" Not daring to entertain that it might be her he's talking about. It couldn't be. There was no reason to get her hopes up. "Dell Pincushion, Hufflepuff's Captain? She's a damn good keeper."</p><p>"One point for Gryffindor for the first guess.  Minus ten for the second. I know you're no Ravenclaw, but your mind is better than that...and that position is far too boring."</p><p>"Negative nine points? Really?" Aurora frowned. Why was she even trying to guess the girl he was interested in? And why did he have to sound so smug? "The Puff's seeker then. Isabelle Mullabyaly? She's cute, and with her black hair the two of you would make a fine pair." She wanted to throw up a little after saying that.</p><p>He made a face. "Minus ten points to Gryffindor. After how offensive you found me thinking you only cared about looks, it's rather hypocritical to think that's all I'd look for. Besides...I prefer contrast to uniformity. I prefer fairer hair."</p><p>"Says the man who told me there should be some physical attraction. I didn't say that was all you cared about." Aurora huffed, pouting. "Just that she's cute, which she is."</p><p>Her heart had skipped a beat at his remark about fairer hair. She wouldn't, couldn't get her hopes up. Why would he possibly be talking about her? "That just about leaves Lura Sheils, Ravenclaw's chaser as Slytherin doesn't allow girls on their team. Unless it's not a girl, which is of no matter to me. Your seeker is quite fair haired." He'd specifically mentioned it was a girl he was interested in, but she was running out of options that weren't herself.</p><p>"I’m certain some would find Miss Mullabyaly attractive, yes. Not my type though." He let out a long suffering sigh. "And while it’s no matter to me either, I have no interest in playing for my own team, so to speak." His dark eyes were on her, watching her attentively. It wasn't lost on Aurora that he'd make no remark about Lura.</p><p>Aurora rolled her eyes at his sigh, but cracked a small smile nonetheless. His gaze and lack of comment on Lura made her nervous, and she couldn't keep eye contact. "Well, who else but Lura could it be? A Slytherin wouldn't be caught dead slumming with a Gryffindor, and Agatha's not exactly fair haired. Unless you're interested in a professional player. But even I don't think Sophie's so crazy that she'd try to bully a non-student." That had to be it. That had to be the answer. Marchand was interested in a professional player. It was the only thing that made sense.</p><p>He let out that sigh again. "I don’t know. See, there are times I’m uncertain if she’s being willfully obtuse or is simply that utterly unaware of the effect she has. Really, it matters little because she wouldn’t be caught dead around me more than she has to." His mouth pursed slightly in annoyance. "Are you so certain? I’ve been subjected to your presence for years with only minor gripes about your performance...not your House."</p><p>Aurora wanted to rise and demand who this girl was. She wouldn't be caught dead around Marchand, and yet he was interested in her? He didn't deserve to be treated like that!</p><p>Even though she herself avoided Marchand where possible. But that was different. Because he made her heart beat wildly and had a knack for making her say things she regretted. </p><p>Maybe… Aurora shifted uncomfortably in her chair.</p><p>"Maybe she's just scared of being hurt. Did you ever think of that? Or maybe she thinks you wouldn't be caught dead around her?" Aurora looked across at him momentarily. Did her voice give her away? "All this from the man who has delighted in calling me Gryffindor's Princess Prefect."</p><p>Marchand tilted his head, the papers long forgotten. "What, of what you know about me - not the rumors or the gossip, but what you’ve seen and experienced - makes you think she had anything to worry about in that regard?" He then gave her that impish grin and a wink that sent her stomach fluttering. "And why are you talking in the past tense, Princess?"</p><p>Aurora tried to shrug non-committally, hoping that she seemed more at ease than she felt. "It's easy to be hurt in affairs of the heart. It's not easy to open yourself up to someone." She wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. "I've not seen anything about you that makes me really think you'd laugh in her face. But other than our lessons and bickering I don't know much about you."</p><p>Hesitantly, she added. "And maybe she thinks any opportunity to be with you has passed?" Aurora sighed, rolled her eyes again and nervously played with the ends of her hair. "Because I had been hoping you'd outgrown that over the summer."</p><p>He surprised her as he leant forward, as close to her as possible with that table between them. "It’s far too much fun ruffling your feathers, Miss Pendragon. You’re stuck as my Princess." His voice was low this close to her. "Best get used to it. As for the rest… There’s no one here that knows me better than you, so tell me what you think? Who am I?  What am I like?"</p><p>There was no hiding the blush that crept up her cheeks as he got so close to her. And he'd called her his princess. It was things like this that made Aurora want to avoid the young man in front of her. The way her body reacted to him, in ways she couldn't even begin to control. How his low voice made her hope to hear him whisper any number of things in her ear.</p><p>"You're an arse and arrogant." Aurora managed to answer. "But you're arrogant about things you have a right to be proud about, like Potions. And even though you're an ass, it might just be fun to bicker with you. You're witty and intelligent but you don't make others feel small. You're far kinder than you let on. And about the only person who rivals you in drive and determination is my friend Layla. That's how I see you, at least." Aurora looked away, and wished she had a good reason to put distance between them.</p><p>Marchand leaned back, finally giving her what felt like room to breathe. His smile was gentler as he nodded this time. "Forty-Five points for Gryffindor. You’d have fifty, but you failed to take yourself into consideration of drive and determination."</p><p>Aurora scoffed at him as the need to flee began to subside. "And give you an opening to call me egotistical? I think not." A soft laugh escaped her and a small smile formed on her lips.</p><p>"I hardly need to state the obvious. You’d have been a good Slytherin." Marchand was suddenly in her space again, leaning over the desk with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. Before she could say anything, he had lifted his wand and tapped her on the nose playfully. "Probably would have single handedly changed their views on women in Quidditch too."</p><p>Aurora shuddered in fake revulsion. "No thank you. I prefer not sleeping in a dank dungeon. And silver isn't my color." He'd positively stumped her with the boop on the nose. "What was that for?"</p><p>She watched as he twisted that wand a bit more, perplexed as to the current method of his madness. He smiled widely before leaning back in self-satisfaction. "I don’t know… I’d say it looks positively amazing on you."</p><p>Confused, Aurora looked down and her mouth fell open as she saw green and silver where there should have been red and gold. Her tie, the edging on her robe, all transfigured into Slytherin colors. Aurora shot to her feet, slamming her hands onto the desk once more. "Merrick! Damn you! Change my clothes back this instant!"</p><p>His smile widened and he let out a low chuckle. "What do I get out of it? After all, it’s a very, very good look for you. Really brings out your eyes." The bastard was enjoying this.</p><p>She glared at him but it was hard to hold back a small laugh when his own mirth was so infectious. "Well, what do you want, damnit? I can get you a cauldron to match your scales. And I never said green wasn't my color. Just because I wear red and gold at school doesn't mean my wardrobe is lacking in other colors."</p><p>His grin was smug and sure. It made Aurora want to simultaneously kiss him and slap him. "Oh, there’s plenty of silver there too… Not that I can see it right now. I’m sure it’s just as fetching." Those words hung in the air.  "As for what I want… Hmmm…"</p><p>"What the devil do you mean?" His implication slowly dawned on her and her face drained of color. He'd transfigured not just her school uniform, but her undergarments as well! The realization brought the color rushing back to her face. "You did what?! Merrick Marchand! Change all my clothes back to how they were right now!"</p><p>She didn't even begin to understand why he'd done this. The Gryffindor wanted to be mad at him, but it was funny. At least, transfiguring her school uniform was.</p><p>That smile of his was positively Cheshire as he watched her reaction, dark eyes dancing warmly. "What are you willing to provide in trade, my dear Princess?"</p><p>Aurora gaped at him, almost at a loss for words. She wracked her brain for anything he might want. None of this was making sense to her. "I don't know. What do you want? What do you need? I can buy you almost anything! I can buy you first editions of potions manuals if that's what you want." Only why would he want her money? It didn't mesh with the man she thought she knew.</p><p>"You think me so simple and basic as to want you to buy me things?" Marchand shook his head, and rose up to his full height, moving around to her side of the desk. He leaned against it, much closer to her now as he tsked at her. "You know me better than that."</p><p>Even though they were both standing, and Aurora was far from a short young woman, Marchand towered over her. She had to look up to look into his eyes as she turned to face him. Her breath hitched a little and that sudden need to flee came crashing back. "Well most people usually want something of monetary value from me. I doubt you need tutoring in any subjects I'm good at." It was amazing that she could speak at all as her mouth had gone dry.</p><p>What on earth could he possibly want? She knew he was right. Whatever it was, it wasn't something she could buy.  Aurora bit her lip before speaking again, taking a chance. "Would you want to come to my house for Christmas holidays and see what a wizarding Christmas is like?" She wanted to kick herself the moment the words had left her mouth. The offer had sounded so much better in her head.</p><p>His hand reached out, taking hers into his larger hand almost as if he had sensed she was wanting to run away. The larger hand practically engulfed hers, but his long fingers were so gentle and warm. "So now you want to take me home to meet your parents, Miss Pendragon? How presumptuous. And your father might be progressive about mixed blood, but bringing a Slytherin home? What will the gossips say?"</p><p>He teased her, and it only made her want to run more. To hell with the tests she hadn't reviewed yet. She knew it was a stupid, ridiculous thing to offer. Of course he wouldn't want to spend Christmas at Pendragon Manor. But he didn't need to make fun of her for it!</p><p>And yet she didn't pull away.</p><p>"Well I don't know!" Aurora snapped even though her voice wavered. "You're not exactly giving me a leg to stand on." She blushed and looked away from him. "Sophie's proposition was at the forefront of my mind and it's not hard to miss that you're never on the train for Christmas holidays. And you said as much that you want somebody who will drag you to social functions. There's not much in the way of bigger holiday functions than my family's Christmas Eve party. If you don't want to you can just say no, you know." He didn't need to break her heart even more by making fun of her.</p><p>His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand, the soothing motion making Aurora look at Marchand. "I’m not on the train because there’s not a lot to go back home to. Hogwarts is my sanctuary." Aurora knew he wasn't looking for sympathy. It was in his eyes, and the tone of his voice. It was a simple matter of fact. </p><p>"And I said that I wouldn’t be against it with the right person." He smirked once more and pulled her closer. There was little space between them now. "So I’ll keep it in mind. For now, however, what I want is simple. I want you to do one thing that you’ve never been brave enough to do around me before."</p><p>Aurora tried to take a half step back, more from nervousness than anything, but faltered. "I don't know what you're talking about. You've seen me laugh and smile. You've gotten more glares than anyone in school. You're speaking in riddles and I don't know what you want." He was egging her on, that much she knew. There were two things she could think of, and it was impossible that he could want either</p><p>Since she hadn't let go of his hand or pulled it away, he easily drew her back toward him. "Bollocks, Aurora Pendragon. Don’t be a coward now. If you’ve ever wanted to do something to me, or with me, do it now. That’s what I want." His voice was low and soft, and far, far too close to her.</p><p>Despite the blush on her cheeks, Aurora glared up at the object of her simultaneous ire and desire. "I am no coward, Merrick Marchand." There was no backing down from his challenge, and she knew full well that he was pressing her buttons. Yet she took a deep breath to steel herself. He said he wanted it, and Aurora would not let him get away with calling her a coward. She'd prove him wrong, in more ways than one. </p><p>Aurora rose onto her toes and she kissed him. Not a quick peck on his cheek, but a long, soft kiss on his lips. The one thing she had yearned to do to him, and never been brave enough. Other than slapping him.</p><p>The hand not holding hers came up and slid into the hair at her nape, surprising Aurora. Merrick held her there as he kissed her in turn surprising Aurora even further. His mouth was soft and exploratory as he returned her pressure, before finally pulling back with some reluctance. "About time, Princess." </p><p>"You're damn lucky what I wanted most wasn't to slap you." Aurora whispered and blushed. She'd kissed him, and he'd kissed her back! Aurora felt lightheaded. "And I lied about needing to go outside of Britain to find someone I'm attracted to."</p><p>He licked his lips, looking almost as if it was to get a taste of her again and he laughed lowly. The sound sent pleasurable tingles down her spine even as she gave him a half-hearted glare. "Oh, I’m sure you do, but I was guessing that it wasn’t as strong as what else you wanted to do. Dishonesty doesn’t suit you, Miss Pendragon."</p><p>Her blush grew and she fidgeted in his grasp as his hand had yet to leave the nape of her neck. "I would think that after that you can call me by my first name. I did what you wanted. Can you return all my clothes to normal now?" She tried to sound calm and collected and not as if she had revealed the feelings she'd been harboring for years. Granted, she hadn't said them but to the emotionally shy young woman, kissing him was just as equal to shouting from the Astronomy tower that she was in love with him.</p><p>His face turned contemplative. "Maybe it didn’t all turn. I really don’t know if I got the transfiguration right."  Merrick gave her that wolfish grin again. His hand at her nape came down to her hips and was joined by the other hand, holding her close and denying her a chance at running away. "Maybe I’ll just turn your robes back for now. Since I know that worked."</p><p>Aurora's eyes went wide and she playfully shoved his shoulder. "You are wicked! You probably just did my robes and wanted me to think otherwise." The gentleness in his eyes, and the way he held her, were the only reasons why the thought that he was just toying with her didn't completely take over.</p><p>He'd kissed her back. That sole thought ran rampant in her mind. If he was just wanting to tease her, he wouldn't have done that. Right?</p><p>Laughing, Merrick hooked a finger into her robes. "I mean, there’s only one way to find out, now isn’t there?"</p><p>She gasped at his boldness and swatted at his hand. "Absolutely not! Just turn my robes back and I'll tell you tomorrow if you succeeded with anything else." </p><p>"In front of all the Gryffindor girls? Think of the scandal!" Aurora wanted to wipe the silly grin off his face, even if it made her smile a little, too.</p><p>"I can change in my bed with the curtains drawn!" Aurora huffed, looking up into his twinkling dark eyes. "What do you think happens in the girls dorms? That we're romping around in our underwear?"</p><p>Merrick's grin was childishly impish as he shrugged. "A guy can dream, now can’t he?"</p><p>"You're incorrigible." She rolled her eyes and sighed rather melodramatically. 'You can, but I promise, none of us are frolicking around in our panties. And if you've managed to turn my undergarments silver, that does not automatically mean they're from a nasty Slytherin." Aurora intentionally exaggerated nasty so he would know she wasn't serious. "I can just say they're a gift from a rich Durmstrang boy." Nevermind the fact that she hadn't been wearing them in the morning. If Merrick had even succeeded, that was.</p><p>For a brief moment, Merrick looked disappointed for a moment. It lasted only until he began to whistle innocently, and then he looked positively even more impish. "I didn’t know Durmstrang detailed their undergarments with emerald serpents."  </p><p>"You don't even know if you succeeded, you wicked man! This is precisely why you're an arse, Marchand." Aurora pushed at his shoulder playfully once more as he made her laugh softly. If he had succeeded, how could she explain it to the girls? Not that they inspected one another's undergarments, but if he'd done something flashy it was almost bound to catch someone's eye. Aurora looked to the door behind them. They were alone... "If you're quick, I'll let you take a peek." She whispered quickly, her face aflame.</p><p>Those dark brows lifted and for a moment, he looked like any other hopeful teen flirting with a beautiful girl. "As quick as you want me to be… For science of course. I might have also tried to monogram them… Just to be certain my spell had worked." His voice was a low, almost conspiratorial whisper even though they were all alone.</p><p>"For "science", Muggle studies or herbology, I don't give a damn." She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes even though it felt like her heart would burst through her chest. "Just be quick before I change my mind or someone comes through that door. Then change my bloody robes back!"</p><p>Those long fingers hesitated for just a moment as he searched her face to confirm it was really all right before he began to work on her robes. </p><p>"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Aurora whispered. The blush on her face was more from her own nerves and surprise at her own boldness than from any true discomfort.</p><p>His touch was light as those nimble fingers pushed her transfigured tie to the side before working on the polished buttons of her crisp, white school shirt. All to get a better view to see if his spell had worked properly. Pale fingers whispered across her tanned skin as he opened her blouse, exposing what had one been a simple white lace bra.</p><p>Her skin puckered under his touch, and her breath hitched. As curious as she was to know whether Marchand had been successful or not, Aurora couldn't bring herself to look.</p><p>"Merrick," the manner in which she breathed his name was as much a question as it was a moan.</p><p>"A perfect success," he murmured in a low voice. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, and it was then that Aurora dared a glance. He had in fact transfigured her bra from simple white lace to silver and green. Complete with embroidered emerald serpents over her nipples.</p><p>Her face felt like it was on fire. One kiss and she'd let Marchand see her underwear. Would he think her easy? Would he believe that things with Borealis had never transpired beyond the kiss he had forcefully stolen? Aurora looked up, a mix of emotions in her blue eyes as they met his dark, sparkling eyes.</p><p>"Monogram, too?" She could hardly believe the words that slipped out as he worked on buttoning her blouse again. The look of surprise on his face seemed to indicate he was just as surprised as she.</p><p>"Lift up your skirt, and we will find out." His voice was husky and strained and it made Aurora's knees tremble. So he'd seemingly intended the monogram for her panties. He didn't really need to see. But, without a word she lifted the long skirt up.</p><p>Aurora could feel him staring at her as she bunched the pleated fabric into her hands. Her heart hammered in her chest, and an ache bloomed between her thighs. Once more, Marchand gently brushed his fingers over her skin, causing her toned abdomen to flutter under his delicate touch.</p><p>"Well?" Aurora wasn't sure if she could stand much longer.</p><p>"Monogram too." He whispered as a finger traced a double 'M' pattern over her mound. Leaning in, he caught the corner of her lips in a quick kiss, his teeth lightly tugging on the full lower tier for a brief moment.</p><p>"You're an arse," Aurora grumbled as she dropped her skirt, but there was no heat of anger in her voice. </p><p>Marchand treated her to his impish grin before raising his wand. A simple swish and twist lster, and a glance downward revealed her uniform had returned to its normal red and gold. Aurora let out a sigh of relief. She was not about to let him check her underwear again. Even if the idea was thrilling. </p><p>"Thank you," she whispered. "I did not want to have to explain to a bunch of gossipy girls why I was in Slytherin colors." </p><p>"Next time, maybe." Aurora wanted to wipe that impish grin off his face.</p><p>"Next time, what?" She asked, puzzled. It was then that the clock tower began to chime.</p><p>"Bloody hell! I'm going to be late for Quidditch practice!" She spun away from him to dive for the bookbag she had brought with her.</p><p> "Go on, Miss Pendragon." Technically they still had papers to review. "The Gryffindors clearly need all the practice they can get for the upcoming game." He chuckled, and there was no heat behind his barb. "Wouldn't want you to miss the opportunity to ensure that everything is… As it should be." His devilish grin grew even wider.</p><p>Aurora spun around, bookbag in hand and glared at the confident Slytherin. "We can beat Slytherin with our hands tied behind our backs." She threw her own barb back at him, but noticed a flicker of heat in his eyes. What was he thinking?</p><p>His other comment took a brief moment to register. "You arse!" So he likely hadn't transfigured her underwear back completely. How was she going to change for practice without anyone noticing? There wasn't time to think on that, or argue with Marchand. Even as she glared at him, Aurora dashed for the door but brushed her lips against his cheek before vanishing down the castle halls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sixth Years - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the girl's changing room, Agatha was already in most of her uniform by the time Aurora arrived.</p><p>"It's not like you to be this late for practice." Her fellow sixth-year looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.</p><p>"I'm still on time, Aggie. Grading tests for Marchand's tutoring class took longer than anticipated. That's all." Aurora stuffed her bag into the locker with her name on it. She was hardly about to tell Agatha anything that had actually happened. Agatha was a good friend, but would she even begin to understand? Yes, Aggie had dated a Ravenclaw boy last year, but that was hardly the same as fraternizing with a Slytherin.</p><p>"Are you sure that Marchand isn't doing this on purpose? That he's not trying to sabotage the team? He is Slytherin." Agatha pretty much proved her silent point.</p><p>"If he was, I'd think he'd have started before now. He tutored me for two years, Aggie. As annoying as it is, I do owe him for all his help. Besides, I don't think he's that interested in Quidditch." It always bothered her that her classmates seemed to think so little of Marchand even though he had done nothing to warrant it.</p><p>Agatha snorted. "Not interested in Quidditch? How could anyone not be interested in Quidditch?" Both girls giggled.</p><p>"I don't understand it myself. But he is Muggle-born. He didn't grow up with it like we did. It's possible he could be interested in one of those strange Muggle sports." Aurora shrugged as she pulled out her Quidditch uniform. She was stalling, waiting for the other girl to turn away.</p><p>"Maybe. My Da still loves Muggle football after all these years." Agatha's mother was a pureblood who had married a Muggle-born. She turned back to her locker, and Aurora took her chance.</p><p>Aurora hung up her robe before slipping off her skirt. A curse nearly flew from her mouth. Marchand had mostly, but not completely, changed back her underwear. Her panties were a faint silver, nothing too ostentatious, but the monogram was still there. No one could possibly hold her accountable for smacking the arse.</p><p>Still, there was something she liked about his changes. Aurora still maintained that silver wasn't her color. She felt that gold complimented her tanned skin tone better. It was the monogram, and even the serpents, that Aurora found herself endeared to. It was a touch of him.</p><p>A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she slipped on the leather broom riding pants that were part of the uniform. It was incredibly naughty to wear the initials of a man whom she'd only kissed once. On her panties, no less.</p><p>Who hadn't even said he'd liked her.</p><p>Aurora's heart fell for a moment. He couldn't have simply been making fun of her, could he? Her heart began to race. It would make no sense, not after the conversation they'd had. Where she'd specifically told him she didn't think he was the type to make fun of a girl for liking him.</p><p>Unless he'd wanted to prove her wrong?</p><p>After all, she was too tall. Too toned. Too tanned. Too boyish.</p><p>Aurora felt the unmistakable pinprick of tears welling in her eyes. This was no time for such nonsense. Hurriedly she wiped away the offending tears before Agatha could notice. </p><p>She quickly tore off her blouse, noting that the serpents on her bra were still there just a little less noticeable, and replaced it with her red and gold number twelve jersey. It was almost a relief to be in her Quidditch uniform. Aurora felt more comfortable in them than in her regular school uniform half the time. </p><p>Out on the pitch, the team reviewed the plays they would be practicing. The Slytherin chasers were ruthless, so they would take turns pretending to be a Slytherin chaser trying to sneak in a foul. There was something she enjoyed about playing the Slytherin against her own teammates. But it was even more of a rush trying to avoid and shake off her teammate that acted as the big bad Slytherin.</p><p>Agatha's turn didn't last long. She was a fine chaser, but not ruthless like the Slytherins. Septimus Weasley, one of the beaters, however made an excellent Slytherin. The ginger seventh-year seemed to take great delight in getting to play a big, bad Slytherin. He truly gave a good go at Agatha, Cornelius Christie and Aurora. He even almost managed to knock the younger Cornelius off his broom.</p><p>Practice did a number to help clear Aurora's head. Flying was so relaxing, and even though they all took practice seriously, save Septimus pretending he had buckteeth like Everett Goyle, they also had fun. At the very least, Septimus made certain they had fun. Often times to the chagrin of their captain, fellow sixth-year Linden Ganders.</p><p>By the time practice was over, Aurora was laughing and smiling. All her worries about whether Marchand was playing with her were completely gone. He wasn't the kind of man the insecure side of herself tried to make him out to be. Yet neither would it be the end of her world if it turned out to be some lark.</p><p>"I'll wipe the balls down," Aurora waved her friends off. Everyone hated cleaning up and putting the equipment away so she knew no one would challenge her. The delay also meant Agatha might be done in the locker room by the time Aurora finished. </p><p>Septimus, who was slightly taller than Aurora, ruffled her hair. "You're alright, Pendragon. For a prefect."</p><p>Aurora laughed and pushed the ginger boy away while giving him a glare. Septimus was nice and all, and from a good family, but their relation was too close for her comfort. Besides, she preferred a certain pale, dark haired boy.</p><p>A while later, Aurora had finished cleaning up and putting away the various Quidditch balls. Exiting the pitch took her past a section of the tall stands that encircled the playing area. The actual seating area was a good ten feet off the ground, leaving sections underneath the stands that some students enjoyed sneaking off to during matches to snog. Or for spies to watch an opposing House practice.</p><p>An arm reached out from the dark shadows beneath the stands, and pulled Aurora into the darkness. Before she could let out a scream, or try to fight the person off she was pinned against a beam and a mouth covered hers in a searing kiss. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, enough time to shove at the lanky but surprisingly strong frame. Once they had, Aurora recognized just who her mystery assailant was.</p><p>Merrick.</p><p>Her attempts at struggle faded away as she melted into his kiss. The hand that had been shoving at his shoulder looped about his shoulder and neck instead, holding onto him. His fingers that were at her hip tightened their grasp. Their first kiss had been gentle. This kiss was heated. His mouth parted, his tongue teasing against her full lower lip encouraging hers to come out and play.</p><p>Ever the diligent student, Aurora followed his example, shyly letting her tongue meet his. Merrick was infinitely a better kisser than Barrow. Granted, she only had the one kiss from the Gryffindor boy to compare it against. Yet so far, her two kisses from Merrick while vastly different were also vastly superior.</p><p>That Merrick had come down to the pitch, seemingly just to kiss her, had Aurora's heart dancing as her tongue played with his. It was a silent affirmation that he wanted her. That what had happened earlier was real. That he wasn't really teasing her. Who would go so far out of their way for a horrible prank? </p><p>As with Potions, Merrick was a diligent tutor guiding her along in that heated kiss. For all its heat, there was never once any of the sloppy selfishness that Barrow Borealis had exhibited. This was like a dance, one which Merrick led confidently and Aurora was only too happy to follow his lead.</p><p>Finally, he broke the kiss. His mouth whispered across her cheek and to her ear. He gently worried the curve between his teeth, making Aurora weak in the knees.</p><p>"Lura Shiels? Really? Merlin's beard, Aurora, if I didn't know you better I'd say you'd been fishing for compliments." Merrick whispered into her ear. His breathing was heavy, and that he seemed just as affected as she, panting for her own breath, thrilled her.</p><p>Aurora's grip on his shoulder tightened, simultaneously afraid he'd back away and that her knees would betray her and give out. She moaned softly as he teased her ear again. Would this all fade away if she lost contact with him?</p><p>"I didn't think there was any possible way that it could be me. I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to have them dashed." She whispered back. Did he not really know how easily he could hurt her?</p><p>"You’re daft if you think it could be anyone else. Silly Gryffindor." There wasn’t heat behind his admonishment. That was saved for his mouth, which began to work down her throat. "Minus ten points." He whispered with a soft chuckle against her skin.</p><p>"How am I daft for thinking it couldn't be me? All I ever did was try to avoid you, bicker with you and snap at you. How could I possibly think it was me?" And there was all her self doubt that she left unsaid. "And why didn't you say something sooner, you arse!" He was good, as always, at ruffling her feathers. Merrick made her frown at him for taking away points while simultaneously making her moan softly as he found sensitive spots she never knew existed.</p><p>"Because I wanted to know that you actually liked me too. And our word battles are half the fun. I didn't say anything because you did avoid me. And we all know how Gryffindors feel about Slytherin." His mouth found the junction of her shoulder and throat, teeth biting down a bit in 'punishment' of her smart mouth.</p><p>"If I should have known you liked me, you should have known that I like you. I avoided you because I like you." Her heart skipped a beat. He hadn't said it quite directly, but he liked her. Aurora gasped as he bit at that sensitive junction, surprised by how much she enjoyed the tingle of pain mixed with pleasure that flowed through her body.</p><p>"I didn’t avoid you because I liked you. No matter how insufferable you can get." He laughed against her skin, soothing the spot with his tongue before pulling on it some more. "It was infuriating that you would avoid me and then snog with a cretin like Borealis. You’ve never been one to avoid going after what you want. Thought I was wrong." His hand came down, sliding along the back of her broom riding pants and cupped her bottom, pulling her tighter against him.</p><p>He'd said it. Actually said it. This time her heart flipped. Aurora hadn't expected him to say that he liked her outright. The happiness nearly overwhelmed her.</p><p>"I never liked him.' Her voice was breathless and airy. "He's not my type. I only kissed him once, and hated every second of it. It wasn't even my choice to kiss him. He rather forcefully stole my first kiss." A small part of her wished she could do things over so that Merrick was her first kiss.</p><p>"I was just trying to bury my feelings for you. How could a Slytherin like a Gryffindor?" She pressed against him as he pulled her closer, twining her fingers through his dark hair and running her other hand over his shoulders.</p><p>"I’ve never cared about Houses. It isn’t as though most of my House accepted me beyond grudgingly until I forced them to." His mouth dipped, finding the hollow of her throat and worried the sport there. </p><p>His own House hadn't accepted him? That revelation pulled her away from the pleasure that Merrick was lavishing upon her. It made sense, of course, but she had never entertained the idea. Slytherin was mostly comprised of Pureblood families that abhorred Muggle-borns. Even Salazar Slytherin himself had been opposed to Muggle-borns being permitted entry into Hogwarts. All the same, Aurora was not shocked that Merrick had made his peers see the error of their ways. Still, her heart ached for him. </p><p>"Maybe I’ll just change all of those undergarments to better reflect that you are now mine." Merrick's teasing pulled her away from those morose thoughts.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Aurora  hissed, though there was hardly any malice in her tone. True anger or wrath would be impossible with the way he was making her feel with just his lips. Everything Merrick did felt divine, and left her aching to discover more.</p><p>Merrick pulled his head back, dark brow lifting in challenge as he caught her gaze. His hand came up, brazenly cupping her breast through those Quidditch robes and thumbed that peak through the layers. "Who is going to stop me?"</p><p>"You can't enter the Gryffindor girls dorm. And I can buy more underwear than you can transfigure." Aurora gasped at his touch, those peaks sensitive even through the layers of clothing. Had it been anyone else being so impertinent, they would be in the Hospital Ward. Even Barrow hadn't been as brazen as the Slytherin, but she trusted the dark haired boy infinitely more than that cretin. Deep down, she knew that if she asked Merrick to stop he would.</p><p>Only Aurora didn't want him to stop.</p><p>"Challenge accepted." Merrick laughed warmly against her throat, the soft little puffs of his breath like butterfly kisses against her skin. His mouth came up to nuzzle along the line of her jaw before he stole her breath with a positively molten kiss. When he finally pulled back, panting softly, he stared into her eyes. "I’m betting you want me to though."</p><p>Aurora laughed softly before he turned her into a puddle with that kiss. He wasn't the only one panting afterwards. That he was just as affected as she filled her with a sense of relief and pride. "I wouldn't mind some of my underwear with your added touch." She confessed boldly and blushed. </p><p>"But not all, you arse." Aurora grinned at him playfully.</p><p>Grinning right back at her, he shrugged nonchalantly. "If you don't feel like wearing my touch, then you can just not wear anything at all." Merrick drew back slightly, fingers hooking into her robes and drew her along with him. "I should probably let you go back and change before someone starts wondering what happened to you."</p><p>Aurora gasped at his implication and blushed furiously. "Then do you think you can add your touch a little more subtly?" She frowned as he drew back, and leaned in to gently brush her lips against his.</p><p>"I don't want to go." Aurora whispered against his lips. "But you're right." It was her time to pull away, albeit reluctantly. "They will start looking for me." Staying behind to clean up had only bought her so much time.</p><p>"I might have something in mind. I'll let you know." He flashed her that handsome devilish grin of his. "I suppose red really does look good on you."</p><p>Merrick gave her another quick kiss before separating from her completely. "Go. I'll work on a properly dastardly moustache. If they are going to send out a search party, I might as well look the part as I run off with you thrown over my shoulder."</p><p>Aurora glared at him playfully for his roguish teasing about her blushing. At his remark about a dastardly mustache, she shook her head, a faint look of disgust crossing her features. "No mustache." She said emphatically and reached up to gently brush her knuckles along his jaw. "Maybe a little scruff, but no mustache."</p><p>The images her mind conjured of Merrick as a Muggle villain made Aurora laugh softly. "Shouldn't I be tied up, then?"</p><p>Both dark brows lifted, a bit at her suggestion and her cheek. There was a heat in those dark eyes that made them sparkle. "Why, Aurora, you surprise me. Who’d have thought you had such dark desires. You might have a little Slytherin in you after all." </p><p>"What?" Aurora blinked, puzzled at what he meant until it slowly dawned on her. Immediately her cheeks reddened. "Oh! That is not what I meant at all, Merrick Marchand! Don't the villains in Muggle literature typically tie the damsel to something? I do not have a little Slytherin in me." The nerve of him! And yet…</p><p>"But if you wanted to... Well... Maybe…" Aurora looked down, thoroughly embarrassed. But the thought of being tied to something, being completely at his whim and mercy, thrilled her. It was a surprising revelation for the Gryffindor.</p><p>His laughter was deeper and fuller as he watched her finally realize what he’d been insinuating. He then sobered up, looking at her very seriously for a moment. "You think it would just be a little bit, hmm?"</p><p>She playfully shoved at his shoulder, still thoroughly embarrassed. "Merrick Marchand, today marks the most I have been kissed by a boy, ever. Don't get me wrapped up in your double entendres!" Never mind that she truly found his masterful wordplay fun and exciting. </p><p>Aurora looked down at his trousers coyly before looking up into his eyes. "I would hope it's more than just a little."</p><p>Merrick rocked back a bit from her playful shove, laughing some more. "Better get used to it, Aurora Pendragon. You’re going to be stuck with me now. If you play your cards right, you might just get to see how big a Slytherin’s serpent really is." Now his grin was appropriately wicked as he began to walk backwards, away from her.</p><p>"And just how am I stuck with you, hm?" His laughter and playfulness were infectious and she laughed along with him. "Merrick! You are incorrigible, you arse!" A brilliant smile was plastered on her face from laughing so much.</p><p>"Why do you think I volunteered you as my assistant?" Turning on his heel, he disappeared among the shadows there beneath the stands.  </p><p>It was just in time too as a few of her fellow teammates came out only moments later, looking for her. "Aurora? Hey! There you are!" It was Agatha's voice calling out.</p><p>Aurora jumped, startled, but upon seeing her friends came out from beneath the stands. She smiled warmly at Agatha and Septimus, hoping against hope that her blush wasn't painfully obvious. "Oh, hey guys!"</p><p>"What are you doing out here, Blondie?" Septimus appeared suspicious. It didn't take this long to put the equipment away.</p><p>"I thought I saw something." What could she have seen? "It looked like a large, black dog that disappeared under the stands."</p><p>Aurora hated lying to her friends. The pair exchanged sceptical looks, but appeared to take her word. They headed back toward the lockers, where Aurora waved them off. As she changed, alone, guilt wracked her. </p><p>It was unlikely that they would understand what was going on with Merrick. He'd been under the stands, and Aurora didn't know for how long. The likelihood that her friends would think he was spying was high. Or they might think he was using her.</p><p>Then there was the issue that Aurora really didn't know what the two of them were. He'd kissed her, touched her, made her yearn for things she had thought of but never truly craved before now. But that didn't make them a couple. Merrick hadn't exactly asked her to Hogsmeade, where they'd be seen in public together.</p><p>Of course, neither had she.</p><p>And it wasn't like she was about to go galavanting off with someone else, only to snog Merrick in private. She didn't need a label for what they were in order to exhibit common decency. Besides, as much as she had protested to Layla, Merrick was the only one she was really interested in. Even if he was an arse who transfigured her underwear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sixth Years - Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several hours later, Aurora was at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating her dinner. The Quidditch team was rather clumped together, still talking about practice. Septimus was being ribbed about how good of a Slytherin he had made. The ginger boy didn't exactly appreciate the comments.</p><p>Aurora tried desperately to not turn and look for Merrick. Her back was to the Slytherin table, only because that was where Agatha had been saving her a spot on the long benches. It gave her an excellent view of the Ravenclaw table, and Aurora caught the gaze of Layla.</p><p>Could she tell her best friend? The dark haired girl was the furthest thing from a gossip. But did Merrick want anyone to know? Did he want to keep whatever this was between them a secret? It certainly wouldn't go down well with the Slytherins. Not even including the Quidditch team and the more die hard fans, she doubted the other Gryffindors wouldn't be happy either. Aurora could not think of a Slytherin and Gryffindor couple during her tenure at school.</p><p>And despite Layla's subtle pushing and teasing, would the brunette actually approve? Fantasy was different from reality.</p><p>Perhaps it was best to keep it all a secret. At least for the time being. He could be bored of her by Christmas break, and then Aurora would feel like an utter fool. And even though he wasn't the most social of creatures, it would do neither of them any favors to become social pariahs.</p><p>"Hello? Hogwarts to Aurora. You in there?" Agatha waved her hand in the other girl's face.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just…"</p><p>"Merry!" The high pitched squealing shriek interrupted Aurora. Nearly everyone at the Gryffindor table winced at Sophie's profound decibels.</p><p>Aurora watched with some curiosity as the younger Ravenclaw with silver hair practically flounced across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. Straight to Merrick, and with a small but brightly wrapped package in her hands. Did the girl know nothing? Vibrant pink and violent purple were hardly Merrick's colors.</p><p>Sophie draped her arms over Merrick's shoulders and deposited the sickly package before him. "My mum sent me some chocolates, and I wanted to share them with my Merry." The girl's voice was far too loud, carrying across a good portion of the hall.</p><p>Aurora shook her head. Sophie was rather clumsily announcing to any girl who might be listening that she had her sights firmly set on the tall Slytherin. Who looked none too happy. With more than half the Gryffindor table turned to watch the spectacle Aurora could easily watch on without drawing attention.</p><p>The look on Merrick's face made her want to laugh. It was painfully obvious that the asocial boy she'd been snogging not that long ago did not appreciate being the center of attention. And in his current situation, Aurora hardly blamed him.</p><p>"Bye!" Her voice was far too cheery as she began to saunter off back to the Ravenclaw table. Suddenly, she turned around and dashed right back to a perplexed Merrick. The silver haired girl practically crashed into the dark haired Slytherin, planting her lips on his.</p><p>Aurora felt herself seething over Sophie's inappropriate behavior. In spite of her myriad doubts, she had no doubt that Merrick did not return that awkward and inappropriate kiss. The look on his face before she turned back to her food in disgust told her as much. The blonde fumed over her food, stabbing at the meat repeatedly but not really eating.</p><p>There was a particular sense of relief in her certainty that Merrick was not interested in the Ravenclaw girl. The anger boiling within her was more directed at the other girl than anything. Merrick was hers. Even if she wasn't about to flaunt it in such a garish manner like Sophie.</p><p>"All she does during tutoring sessions is make googly eyes at him. It's bloody disgusting and I'm stuck having to put up with it because that bloody Slytherin had to go and make me his damn assistant." Aurora groused to Agatha who had taken too much notice of her violent behavior with her food.</p><p>Agatha shook her head in sympathy. "I'm not sure how her own House puts up with her. It's no wonder she's set her sights outside her house. And I still say it's not right that you have to help that Slytherin out so much. If he's Slughorn's golden boy, surely he can handle himself."</p><p>Aurora bristled at Aggie's comments. She wanted to defend Merrick. She truly did. But after years of complaining about him, it would only raise suspicion. Instead, Aurora sighed and rose from the table.</p><p>"I'm exhausted. I'm going to head to bed." Aurora waved to her friends as she stepped away from the table.</p><p>Truthfully, the blond was not as tired as she claimed. She had an ulterior motive in mind, and could only hope it worked. Sophie had no clue who she was playing against.</p><p>Knowing that Merrick could see her from where she had been sitting, there was a slightly exaggerated sway to her hips as she crossed the Great Hall. Certainly more than normal. It was her hope to catch his notice, and silently entice her fellow prefect to follow her. And catch her before she reached the painting of the Fat Lady.</p><p>Aurora took her time as she made her way through the castle corridors. She was in no hurry, and wanted to give Merrick time to catch up to her. If he'd even seen her and decided to follow. She hoped he had.</p><p>It was when the Gryffindor was two hallways away from her destination that she heard footsteps off in the distance behind her. The chance that it was another Gryffindor was slim. Most of her Housemates would remain at dinner a while longer. Aurora's heart thumped, hoping it was Merrick. She slowed her stride, and the not so subtle sway of her hips returned.</p><p>The footsteps sounded as if they sped up.</p><p>Aurora grinned.</p><p>Down the next hallway, dangerously close to her destination, those footsteps caught up. Aurora was pushed into a shadowed  alcove hidden behind a suit of armor. Hips pressed into her bottom as a pair of lips found her shoulder.</p><p>"Thought you were going to get away so easily?" Merrick's breath was hot against her skin.</p><p>Aurora was all smiles, elated that he had actually followed her. "Not at all," she replied in a whisper. "I wanted to see how easy it would be to lure you away."</p><p>His teeth found the neckline of her shirt and bit down with a balance between gentle and firm that made her sigh from the pleasure. Large hands dared to slide around her hips and up her belly, and moved to cup her breasts from behind. His touch was exciting, lighting her up from within. </p><p>"Not very hard at all."  </p><p>"Good to know." A part of her could barely believe she'd been able to lure a boy away for what was quickly becoming a clandestine rendezvous. "I didn't want to go to bed without getting to say goodnight first." Aurora confessed. After the day they'd shared together, saying goodnight felt fitting.</p><p>Merrick scored the skin of her neck a little more, threatening to leave a little love bite while his fingers explored the firm flesh they found there through her shirt. "I’m glad. I didn’t want you thinking that anything that happened in the dining hall was planned or wanted."</p><p>Although she didn't know how she might hide a love bite if he left one, Aurora made no attempt to prevent him from doing so. It was all too enjoyable to say no to. She shook her head at his words. "I didn't think anything of the sort at all. I trust you." She knew some might call her crazy to trust a Slytherin so easily.</p><p>"Sophie, not so much. I'd be careful with those chocolates." As unlikely as it was, she would not put it past the younger Ravenclaw to spike the candies. Whether with an amateur love potion, or something else.</p><p>"Well, if she ensorcelled any of the candy, we will find out when it starts making my fellows act strange." Those daring fingers decided to work on the buttons of her blouse, loosening them and slipping them open so he could explore more directly.</p><p>Laughter rose from her at his underhanded behavior. "I'd rather like it if they were, to see them behaving strangely. You're terrible." Which was something she liked about the Slytherin. Aurora nestled herself further against him. The touch of his fingers as he brushed her skin while he worked on her buttons made her inhale sharply. Although he hadn't touched her there yet, she could already feel the peaks of her breasts begin to pebble beneath her transfigured brassiere.</p><p>"I’m probably a terrible person for wishing they were just so it would be easy to disabuse her of her notions of she and I." Soon enough he’d gotten her tie loosened and her blouse was hanging open and pulled from the front of that long skirt. Those long fingers danced along the newly bared skin and then finally curved fully against her breasts, stroking her through the soft, silvered brassiere to take special note of those hardened nipples. His nose, meanwhile, nuzzled the hair behind her ear, inhaling the fresh, clean scent of her.</p><p>"I think you're just the right sort of terrible." Aurora murmured as her arm raised up to twine across his shoulder and neck, her fingers playing in his dark hair. She arched her breasts into his hands, moaning softly against his chest. His nuzzling made the skin of her neck rise, her sensitivity increasing.</p><p>"Merrick…" She whispered breathlessly.</p><p>"Yes, Princess?" Merrick's voice was throatier when he said that nickname this time. It didn’t have the angst or teasing that he’d normally associate to it, and for the first time she found herself enjoying the nickname. Those slender fingers were bold, drawing down the cups of her bra enough to finally let his fingertips pass over the dusky peaks.</p><p>She gasped sharply as his fingers finally brushed over the bare skin of her breasts. The combination of his touch and the deep, throaty sound of his voice so close to her sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Merrick was making the rest of the world beyond that suit of armor drift away. "Don't stop…" Was her breathy response.</p><p>"As you wish." Those nimble fingers plucked and drew at her nipples. His mouth found the soft skin just behind her ear, teeth harsh and tongue gentle as he worried it until it was nice and darkly bruised for him.</p><p>As he left that bruising mark her gasps became sharper, but not once did she cry out in pain or complain. Rather Aurora found she liked the sensation, leaving her with a craving for more deep down. She held onto him tighter, afraid of losing her balance as her knees trembled</p><p>He palmed those full breasts as she continued to respond to his touch, lavishing even more attention on those hard nipples. Pulling and pinching them more firmly as the dark haired Slytherin worked to make a second mark a bit lower than the first with his mouth.</p><p>Blue eyes came to a close, allowing herself to be swept up in the pleasurable sensations. It was all better than she could have imagined, far beyond her wildest dreams of the dark haired wizard. Aurora moaned his name softly, with little care as to how even such soft a sound might travel.</p><p>That seemed to spur something within him, for she could feel the ridge - that in no way could be mistaken for a wand - that was pressed against her bottom grow. He turned her then, taking her by surprise, parting just enough to allow her the motion before his hands found her breasts and his mouth seared against her lips. The hunger coming from him was rampant now as his tongue encouraged hers to play. She sank into his kiss, moaning in the back of her throat as she followed his lead. After a long, breathless moment, he broke the kiss and began to paint kisses down along her throat and over the sweep of her collarbone</p><p>Now that she was facing him, she could more easily touch and explore him in kind. One hand went to his hair, while the other trailed her exploratory touch down his back. She leaned her head back to expose more of her neck to him. Aurora had never felt a need like this before. Heat had pooled between her thighs and now found herself aching for more. Once again, his name slipped from her lips in a breathy moan.</p><p>His mouth continued its way along her collarbone as his fingers took the opportunity of using her opened shirt to push it down, guiding her arms along with it. Merrick half-trapped the cloth around her elbows, binding her arms there at her sides making her somewhat helpless to his advances there in the alcove. Aurora was too enraptured by the wandering of his mouth to say anything as he trapped her arms with her own shirt, only noticing what he had done when he had accomplished his goal. Pale lips moved down to kiss over those swells and finally close that wet heat around one dusky peak, eliciting a soft gasp from her. She bit down on her lower lip, muffling a moan so that it would still be loud enough for him to hear, but not escape past the armor that blocked them from view. His tongue lathed her puckered nipple hungrily while his hips pressed into hers and let her all but ride that hard length trapped between them. Her hips rocked against him, feeling the hard length that pressed against her core. Not being able to touch him was a bit maddening, but something about the makeshift restraint only heightened what he was doing to her. </p><p>Marchand tormented that peak until it was wet and aching, just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, before finally giving it respite only to provide that same gleeful torment to its twin.  How was it that he knew precisely how to drive her mad? And all with just his mouth. He'd driven her mad for years with his sharp tongue. Now he was applying it in a very different manner, but still as skillful as ever. In the back of her mind, she knew she'd have to bring this to a stop. Eventually. As much as her body ached for him, as much as he made her feel, she was loathe for her first time to be behind a suit of armor. Nevermind that she had to get to bed before Agatha. Or the Gryffindors that would be passing by. But none of that had made her stop him.</p><p>One hand slipped down between them, sliding up under the hem of her skirt and then stroking against the magicked surface of her panties. Brushing them aside, his nimble fingers began to work against her, drawing out her wetness and need to coat them before he began to deftly stroke and circle about her clit. When Merrick touched her there, Aurora nearly jumped out of her skin. Her hands being restrained made her want to scream, for she needed to hold onto him out of fear of falling to the floor in a puddle. She was so sensitive there, where those nimble fingers explored. Certainly, she'd explored there herself in the middle of the night while the other girls slept. But something about being touched by someone else was so different, and seemed to make her so more sensitive. A soft curse slipped from her lips as she tried desperately to stay quiet. </p><p>Merrick did not relent, giving her breasts a full treatment of adoration and abuse in the sweetest way. She would have to be careful how she undressed and who she was around because it would be clear enough thanks to those particular dark marks that someone had been paying particular attention to her breasts. Teeth tormented those dusky peaks only for them to be soothed by his tongue. His free hand fondled and gripped the one his mouth was not ravishing.</p><p>Once she was wet enough, he let his middle digit ease inside just a bit, allowing her to feel herself stretch around the intruder. Meanwhile, his palm rocked against her clit. His wonderful yet tortuous ministrations had her panting for breath, and her hips bucked against his exploring hand. Once more, she moaned his name, dangerously louder this time as he explored her depths with that skilled finger. A needy voice in the back of her mind screamed for her to throw caution to the wind and beg him to claim her right there behind the suit of armor. It was only the sound of a group of students passing by that prevented her from doing so.</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to touch him. Aurora struggled against her own shirt, and the way he had bound her. Not even blinking at the sound of a tear as at last her hands were free, the distressed blouse falling to the ground. One hand went to brace herself against the cool stone behind her, while the other found his nape.</p><p>Pleasure from everything he did to her was building within her, to the point where it felt close to bursting. She knew this feeling, recognized it, and was surprised at how quickly he'd brought her here. She'd never been able to do that herself. </p><p>Merrick’s mouth lifted from her breasts just enough to speak in a low, demanding tone.  "I want you to come for me, little one."</p><p>His words, his voice, were what threw her over the edge. Those salacious words, combined with his low sultry tone reverberated through her. She scrabbled for purchase against the stone as she tightened around his finger, coming undone as he'd commanded. She let out the first syllable of his name in a shout before biting her lip to muffle her screams of pleasure as she turned into pudding in his arms.</p><p>Her breathing was ragged, and Aurora could all but feel the blush of her skin that went all the way down to the tops of her breasts. Merrick's stare was hot, making her blush all the more. His lips crushed against hers in a hot, languid kiss before pulling away.</p><p>"Exquisite," he murmured. The finger inside her slipped out, and he removed his hand from between her legs entirely.</p><p>"I… I should really head to bed." She didn't want to. What the Gryffindor wanted was to go somewhere else in the castle where they could have privacy. And spend the entire night with Merrick, wherever that might take them. But that wasn't prudent. The girls would notice Aurora missing from their room. </p><p>Her body was already missing his touch. They'd only had their first kiss today. What in Godric's name was she going to do? How was it that it felt like they were going too fast and too slow at the same time?</p><p>A look of hunger was still written all over Merrick's sharp features, but he made no move to keep her from leaving. Rather, he even helped straighten up her clothes. Though he did brush his fingers over her nipples with a mischievous grin as he righted the transfigured bra. </p><p>An artistic flick of her wand and a husky reparo was all it took to mend her torn blouse. He stole a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, as he nimbly buttoned up the repaired blouse and straightened her red and gold tie. Merrick wasn't making this easy for her, and the glint in his eyes hinted that was precisely his plan.</p><p>The hallway was silent. She had to leave now. Aurora turned to leave, took a few steps and then quickly rushed back to Merrick. She gave him a heated kiss, one hand in his hair and the other traveling down the front of his shirt. When she pulled away, her hand rested at his belt.</p><p>"Sweet dreams," Aurora whispered, her voice still husky from her own arousal. At that, her hand moved down, brazenly stroking the hard ridge straining against his trousers. The groan he gave, that was more like a growl, almost made Aurora stay. Instead, she fled from the alcove toward the painting of the Fat Lady, her cheeks on fire.</p><p>Thankfully, the Gryffindor common room was mostly empty. Those that occupied the warm and cozy open room were greatly preoccupied. A younger student was reading by the fire, a seventh year couple were making googly eyes in a corner, and some first year boys were playing gobstones. Trying to act like herself, like a proper prefect, as Aurora passed the boys she stopped for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that you lot have been betting, now.” Aurora smiled as the boys nervously looked at her. They were young enough that hopefully they wouldn’t know the reason for her lips being swollen. And hopefully the light was just dim enough to hide the marks Merrick had left on her skin. The young lads nodded sheepishly at their older peer, and Aurora ruffled the mop of unruly brown hair of one boy before heading up the stairs to the girls dorms.</p><p>None of the other girls had arrived from dinner, and Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. Still, there was no time to waste. She had to be in bed before any of the girls returned. Aurora stripped quickly, shoving her transfigured undergarments into the bottom of the laundry hamper. The house elves would hardly think twice about it, but she just couldn’t have Aggie and the girls see. It was too embarrassing. Too personal. Too private. She didn’t want the memory of the day being tarnished.</p><p>Slipping on a thin nightgown, Aurora jumped into bed and closed the bed curtains. And none too soon. Some ten minutes later, as Aurora lay in the dark trying to find sleep, her roommates entered. They were giggling, but attempted to hush at seeing Aurora’s curtains drawn. They still made quite a bit of noise, and Aurora rolled her eyes.</p><p>Later, in the dead quiet of night, Aurora awoke. She rolled over onto her side, sighing and trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. Her dreams had been filled with Merrick. It was hardly the first time she’d dreamt of the Slytherin boy who was so adept at winding her up. It was, however, the first time that her dreams had been quite so real. She’d never had much first hand experience to base her erotic dreams on.</p><p>Now she knew how it felt to be kissed by him. How he tasted. How it felt to have his hands on her, and hers on him. Knew just how soft his long, dark hair was. And so much more.</p><p>Aurora groaned softly. Her thoughts weren’t helping, but all that had transpired in the alcove was impossible to not think about. It had been so wonderful. She had wanted more. Ached for it. Would have done almost anything he wanted if he had asked. Merrick had had her wrapped around his finger. It was a little frightening, but also thrilling.</p><p>Her thoughts drifted further back, to dinner and him following her away from the Great Hall. It seemed almost impossible, even now with everything that had happened, but Merrick Marchand was truly interested in her. He liked her. He wanted her. He had wanted her to know that what Sophie had done had meant nothing to him.</p><p>Aurora flopped over onto her back, smiling broadly up at the canopy of her four poster bed. She was the luckiest girl in all of Hogwarts. Bloody hell, perhaps even in all of wizarding Britain. The most interesting boy she knew, and the best looking too, was interested in her. He could surely have any witch he wanted, but had chosen her. Aurora Pendragon. The girl who was too tall, too masculine, too into Quidditch.</p><p>It took all her strength to not let out an obnoxiously girly squeal of joy.</p><p>His voice, telling her to cum for him, played in her mind over and over. It had surprised her just how much she had enjoyed that. How right it felt. And thinking about it only ramped up her desire.</p><p>Aurora couldn’t take it anymore, and slid a hand under the covers, under her nightgown, and between her legs. She was already wet, all from the thought of Merrick. Her mind suddenly landed on the thought on what Merrick had done once he’d returned to his own room in the Slytherin dungeons. He’d been so hard. Her body quivered as she teased her clit and that memory came to the forefront.</p><p>Had he done this himself at some point during the night? Lying in his bed of green silk sheets, curtains drawn? Thinking of her, his hard cock in his hand? Aurora bit back a gasp at the picture in her mind. What might he think of her doing? Perhaps her lips wrapped around him, his hand in her hair as her blue eyes stared up at him. Aurora’s hips arched a little as the picture in her mind lit her on fire. </p><p>Or maybe he had her under the bleachers, rewarding her with a kiss after Gryffindor had won a Quidditch game. That seemed far too tame, however. Delectable, but after all he’d done it was too tame by far. No, maybe he’d tie her hands to a post under the bleachers, and then reward her with a kiss elsewhere.</p><p>Would Merrick have to hold back his own groans of pleasure as he stroked himself? What would set him on fire the most? What was it he would want to do to her above everything? The questions were endless, but the picture her mind conjured was incredibly errotic.</p><p>Merrick sprawled on his bed, bare chested, like a king on green silk. Moonlight pouring in across the bed. Even if that were practically impossible in the dungeons. His large hand wrapped around his hard, aching shaft. Would it be as slender as the rest of him? Or would those long, nimble fingers strain to wrap around completely? Aurora couldn’t quite picture it, but it didn’t matter much to her.</p><p>In her imagination, she watched him pleasure himself. Her own hand moved over her clit in the same rhythm as his imagined hand. Aurora replayed the sounds of his groans and growls in her mind. Her breathing grew heavier, making her think of Merrick’s hot and heavy breath against her neck.</p><p>What would be the thought, the image, that sent Merrick over the edge? What would he do, what would he look like, as he came? The images were a little blurry, but Aurora tried to picture it. Of his hips bucking upwards, as if she were riding him. His groans growing deeper and more gravelly. Would he moan her name as he came? Aurora liked to think so. To hear him growl her name as it was she who brought him that pleasure…</p><p>Aurora was close to calling out his name herself as she teased her clit. It was the same as how Merrick had done it. That electric sensation wasn’t quite there, but the need was. The ache to find release. It still felt good, just not as good as it felt to have Merrick touching her. She turned her head into her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds she was making. The terror of her roommates discovering her was overshadowed by her need for release.</p><p>She pictured that his hand moved faster as he came closer to the edge. The same edge Aurora was at. That his mind was filled with thoughts and images of her, just as her mind was filled with Merrick. Then, at last, he growled as he came all over his abdomen. Aurora joined her imaginary Merrick at the same time, biting her lip as she heard him tell her once again to cum for him.</p><p>Aurora stiffened, and saw stars behind her eyes as she tumbled over that peak. Moments, that felt like a blissful eternity, later Aurora found herself gasping for air. Had she stopped breathing? Her breasts heaved with each gasp. Sweat had beaded on her forehead and her mouth was dry. It had been an incredible release. Although it would certainly have been better if it had been Merrick who had brought her there.</p><p>There was a problem, however. Aurora didn’t feel sated.</p><p>It took several more orgasms, and for her to barely keep her eyes open, for Aurora to at last feel sated enough to drift back into sleep. Merrick on her mind the entire time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>